Future revealed
by Anesha
Summary: What would happen if Flora and Bloom travelled trough time?.pairing: Bloom/Sky Stella/Brandon Flora/Helia. Chapter seventeen: Long awaited answers.
1. Chapter 1

**Future revealed**

A/N: This story takes place during the beginning of the third school year.

**Chapter one:**

Bloom was lying on her bed in her dorm. She was happy and excited to be back at Alfea again. She had missed her friends, the school and the magic, but something was troubling her. She had a feeling like something bad was going to happen this year. This was not strange feeling of course, considering her first two years at Alfea, but this was different and that frightened her, a lot. Bloom was still lying on her bed when suddenly Flora walked into the room.

"Hey Bloom," said Flora, "It's so good to see you again! I missed you terribly."

"I missed you to Flora!" Both girls ran towards each other and they hugged. "What a coincidence that we are in the same room again," said Bloom.

"Yes, it is. We are certainly very lucky. Have you seen Stella, Musa, Techna, or Layla yet?" asked Flora.

"No I haven't, you're the first one I see," said Bloom.

"That's strange, I thought I was late, but if the others aren't here yet, that means I can't be late," Flora replied with a happy note in her tone.

"So Flora, what have you been doing during the vacation? Have you've seen Helia perhaps?" Bloom tried to keep the sly grin of her face but failed completely.

Flora started blushing, and quickly started unpacking her suitcases while ignoring Bloom's question. Bloom started to laugh. By the way Flora was not answering her question it was very obvious that she had seen Helia.

"Come on Flora, where did you see Helia? And don't tell me that you didn't see him, because it's obvious you have."

"All right, all right, I'll tell you. I went on vacation to my home world to see my parents again." Ignoring Bloom's prying eyes, she continued unpacking her suitcases.

"That's nice," said Bloom, "but you still haven't told me where you've seen Helia."

"Well, about a week after I went there, I wrote to Helia if he would come and meet my parents. He came and we spent the entire vacation together."

"Oh you're so lucky! I wish I had spent my entire vacation with Sky." Bloom tried to keep up a happy face but a hint of disappointment kept creeping into her eyes.

"Haven't you seen him once, the entire vacation?" With concern Flora looked at had seen her friend heartbroken over Sky before and it was not an experience she had any desire to repeat.

"No, I went to Gardenia to see my parents and he went to Eraklion to see his parents." Bloom also started unpacking her suitcases. She really felt envy for Flora. She missed Sky a lot during the holidays. The time she had spent with her with her parents had been wonderful, if you don't include Mitzy, but she didn't even get a letter from him, while she had written him four letters. He had not made a single attempt to contact her. Perhaps he was glad to be away from her?

"Bloom, why are you suddenly so quiet, did I say something wrong?"

"Oh no, Flora, you didn't say anything wrong. I was just thinking about something." She told Flora everything that happened during her vacation, including the letters.

"But Bloom; think about it, there must be a reason why he hasn't contacted you. Probably he was so busy that he hasn't even seen your letters. Being the next heir to the throne brings a lot of responsibility with it. I bet that he has missed you as much as you have missed him."

"How can you be so sure of that Flora? Perhaps he doesn't want to see me anymore. Perhaps he's mad at me, because it's always because of me that the world is in danger."

"Oh Bloom, how can you say that? He cares more about you than anyone in the world. He told you that when you were shadow Bloom."

Bloom sighed deeply and looked at Flora with a sad smile. "Perhaps you're right Flora, I'm such an idiot. I always say and think the wrong things."

"No, you aren't an idiot Bloom. You're just insecure and scared that he will leave you." She gave Bloom a big hug and swore that she would hurt Sky badly if he ever hurt her dearest friend again.

Exactly at that moment there were loud noises heard in the hallway and Stella, Musa, Techna and Layla stormed into room .

"It's your fault that we're late Musa! It was Stella who had said this and who was giving an angry look towards Musa.

"My fault? You were the one that had to drag us to the mall, so we could see what you were going to buy for Brandon!"

"Well if you hadn't spent that much time in that stupid music store we would have been back hours ago." Stella let herself fall dramatically onto her bed and huffed annoyed.

"All right, stop it you two," said Bloom.

Everyone suddenly turned around to see Flora and Bloom sitting on the beds.

"Oh I'm sorry Bloom, I didn't see you."

"It's all right Stella, I missed you to."

Everyone started greeting each other, hugging and telling about their vacation.

'This is certainly going to be an interesting year,' thought Bloom. 'You can count on that.'

**A/N: Next chapter, meeting up with the Boys. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Future revealed**

**A/N: This story takes place during the third school year of the winx**

**Chapter two:**

The entire afternoon was spent on telling the vacation stories. Of course Stella was the one who told the most stories but nobody minded. It was good to be back again.

"How do you think Paledion will look this time?" Flora asked.

"I don't care, as long if he gives me good grades. Then I don't even care if he looks like an ugly creep."

Stella! Yelled everybody, and there was some rolling of the eyes by Musa.

"What? What did I say?"

"Never mind," said Bloom." How do you think the lessons of the new professor will be like? It will be the real Avalon this time."

"Well technically his lesson should be exactly the same as the imposter." Techna replied while checking something on her computer.

"Why that?" Layla asked. She still got angry from even thinking about what happened last year with the pixies." The imposter was an evil man, why should he teach exactly the same as the real Avalon?"

"The imposter copied the mind of the real Avalon, so it would only be logical that he also teach like the real Avalon."

"All right enough about Avalon. We have enough time to talk about him when we get his lessons," said Musa. "I've got some new cd's, who wants to listen to them?"

"I will," said Flora and Layla at the same time. "You don't want to listen to the cd's Bloom?"

"No, I'm sorry Musa. I got some other things to do."

"How about you Stella?"

"No way Musa, you know there's a party tonight and I need a lot of time to prepare myself for Brandon."

"Oh of course Stella how could I be so stupid?" The sarcasm dripped of Musa's voice. She sometimes wondered why she was even friends with the blonde princess from Solaria. They were so completely different people. With more enthusiasm, she turned towards Techna.

"And you, Techna?" "No, I'm sorry. I've got some new updates for my computer."

"All right, let's go then." Musa, Flora and Layla walked into Musa's room.

Bloom went to her on dorm and she lay down on her bed. Tonight was a big party to celebrate the start of a new year, but Bloom wasn't feeling up to it. She desperately wanted to see Sky again, but he hadn't even written her in the vacation. He was probably too busy with Deaspro. Why would he spend time answering her letters when he could be spending time with beautiful Deaspro?

'Oh come on Bloom, don't be so negative, he loves you.' Why do you doubt him so much? She tried to cheer herself up, but it was not working very much. She decided to ask some advice from Stella. If anyone knew things about boys, then it was Stella.

Knock, Knock.

"Come in….."

"Hey Stella."

"Oh Bloom it's you, just the person I need. Which dress do you think I should where during the party? This beautiful orange dress, this green one, or this lovely piece of fabric?"

"Well Stella, they're all very beautiful." Bloom tried to suppress a smile, whatever question she had would first have to wait upon Stella deciding which dress to wear.

"Yes I know! But which one do you think impresses Brandon the most?" She stood in front of the mirror, holding the different dresses up.

"Well Stella, I think you should where the white one. But no matter what dress you where he will be impressed."

"Thank you so much Bloom, but now I have to find the right shoes and of course I have to do my hair. You must help me Bloom! I'm getting desperate here."

"Calm down Stella, Of course I'll help you, but first you've got to help me out. I need some advice."

"Oh naturally I'll give you advice, let me guess, you have boy trouble." The dresses lay forgotten on the bed while Stella focuses her complete attention on Bloom. Giving people advice was what she loved to do even more then shopping. Bloom nodded her head in agreement.

"Spill it out, tell Stella all about it." And so she did. Bloom told Stella all about her vacation, the four letters, no reply and all of her doubts and insecurities.

"Well Bloom, there's only one way to find out if he still likes you." She gave Bloom a knowing look.

"There is? What do I have to do?" Bloom looked hopefully at Stella.

"Step one, we dress you up in the most fabulous dress that you've ever seen and we make sure you're to kill for. Step two, at the party you greet Sky, but mostly ignore him. Step three, if he really likes you, he'll go after you like a bee to honey. Step four, you talk to him and hopefully kiss and make up." Stella looked with a happy smile at Bloom. She was very impressed by her own intelligence.

With a doubtful look on her face did Bloom turn towards Stella. It was not exactly the advice she had hoped for. "Stella, wouldn't it be much easier if I go talk to him immediately?"

"Bloom, honey, don't be silly. You've got to let him suffer. After all, he made you suffer during the entire vacation, didn't he? If you'll follow my entire plan, then I'm sure that you two make up."

Bloom thought about it. Stella did have a point. During the vacation she had felt miserable that he didn't wrote her back. So why shouldn't he suffer also? It was normally not her style, but today was different. She wasn't going to let him play with her hart. If he didn't want her anymore, then that was his choice and his loss. That didn't mean of course that it wouldn't hurt if he really didn't want her anymore. Bloom had made her choice.

"All right Stella, I'll go with your plan."

"Yes! All right, you go sit here and I'll be back in a few seconds. Stella ran out of the room enthusiastically. Already doubt was creeping into Bloom her mind. What had she gotten herself into?

"Wait Stella! Where are you going?

"Relax, I'll be back."

Stella rushed to Musa's room. Without knocking she opened the door and turned off the music.

"Hey," they all yelled." Stella what are you doing? "Asked Musa. We were listening to that. "Oh that's not important, it was bad music anyway. I've got something more important."

"Let me guess," said Layla, "you don't know what to wear to the party?"

"No", said Stella, "I need everybody's help with Bloom."

"What about Bloom," asked Flora?

"We're going to make Bloom so beautiful, that Sky is going to have a very hard time of keeping his eyes of her. And this way he can't ignore her ant they have to talk."

And you're sure Bloom agreed to this? A skeptical look appeared on Layla's face. She had not known the Solarian princes as long as the rest of girls, but she already knew that Stella liked to force her ideas on everybody.

"Yes, Layla I'm sure." Stella replied with an indignant tone." Now, are you going to help me or not?"

"Of course Stella, we'll help you." "Thank you Flora. Now get moving ladies!"

Everybody rushed towards Stella's dorm. "Come on Techna, you're also coming." Stella waved impatient with her hand for Techna to hurry up.

"What? Why? I'm busy."

"Oh Techna, don't complain, just come. All right everyone, first we must pick out the perfect dress. And Bloom, I think I have the perfect dress for you." Stella walked towards her closet. After searching for a while she finally found it. Out of her closet she pulled the most beautiful dress Bloom had ever seen. It was a strapless light blue dress that sparkled everywhere and with it came a beautiful white scarf and white gloves.

"Oh my god Stella, that dress is so beautiful." Bloom looked with awe towards the dress.

"Yes it is, isn't it?"

"I can't where this dress Stella."

"Why not?" She gave Bloom a shocked look. Who would not want to wear such a dress?

"What if I spill anything? It is way too beautiful to be ruined by such a clumsy idiot like me."

"Bloom you're going to where this dress and you're not going to spill anything; you are going to make Sky crazy with this dress." The tone in Stella her voice implied there was no room for discussion anymore.

"All right, I'll where it." Bloom sighed, but was secretly very thrilled to wear it tonight.

"Yeah! Cheered everybody. "Bloom that dress is beautiful. You are going to look amazing."

"Thank you, Flora." Stella was already thinking of the next steps that had to be taken and did what she was best at, ordering people around. "Come on, Techna you look up the best way for Bloom to wear her hair. Flora and Layla, you two do her makeup and Musa and I will do your hair."

Everybody went to work; Flora and Layla made some cream for Bloom her face and Techna told Stella and Musa how to do Bloom her hair. After an hour of work they were finished. Stella closed Bloom eyes while the other carried Stella's enormous mirror.

"All right Bloom, open your eyes."

Bloom opened her eyes and was speechless about the result. "I don't know what to say." The person looking at her in the mirror was so different from what she was used to seeing.

"I'll know what to say Bloom. You look absolutely amazing," said Stella. She was happy that all their hard work had paid off even better then she had hoped.

"Thank you all so much; I don't know how to thank you." Tears of happiness made it impossible for Bloom to say much more. Where did she did she find such amazing friends?

"Bloom, we did it for you so there's no need to thank us," said Flora.

"Yeah Bloom, just enjoy the party and we'll be happy." Musa nodded in agreement with everybody else.

"Speaking about the party, it starts about two hours shouldn't you guys be getting ready?"

"Oh my god, I've got to hurry! Screamed Stella. And I still don't know which shoes I got to wear! Panic was starting to show on Stella her face.

"Calm down Stella, You guys helped me, now it's time for me to help you."

One Hour and 45 minutes later and everybody was ready. Flora wore a beautiful green dress with flowers in her hair. Musa wore a classy black dress and Layla wore exactly the same but in white. Stella wore also a white dress. Techna who didn't like dresses wore a purple blouse with a matching skirt, but Bloom wore the most beautiful dress of all. She had one beautiful white flower in her hair and she looked absolutely stunning. For once Stella didn't mind not being the center of attention.

"Come on Ladies, let's go. "The gentleman's are probably already waiting for us," said Musa.

Sky, Brandon, Riven, Techna and Helia were indeed waiting for their girlfriends.

"This party is going to be so much fun; I can't wait to see Stella again."

"We know Brandon, we know. This is only the twelfth time you said that since we came here."

"Hey! Is it wrong that I'm excited to see Stella again? It's not like you aren't exited to see Musa again Riven."

"Stop it you two, you can do this somewhere else, but first just enjoy the party." Sky chuckled about his two friends, always bickering about nothing. He gave Helia a knowing look, and turned to the entrance again. Hoping to see the girls finally arrive.

"Where are the girls actually," asked Timmy. He tried to hide it, but he was just as anxious to see Techna again. As if summand on commend, Stella, Flora, Musa, Layla and Techna walked towards them.

"Hey Brandon, did you miss me? "Stella asked and gave Brandon her most adorable smile.

"Of course I did my beautiful princess," and he kissed her.

"Hey Techna, you look wonderful tonight." Techna blushed.

"Thank you Timmy, you look also handsome." Not knowing what else to say the two lovers stood in silence, enjoying the company.

"Hey Riven."

"Hey Musa."

"So you decided to come, I thought you didn't like parties that much."

"I don't, but I had nothing else to do," he shrugged. The one thing he did not want to admit was that he was afraid boys would come after her if he was not present.

"Oh all right," not much was said after that, but she gave Riven a small smile. Happy that he had come after all.

"Hello Flora, you look very beautiful." Flora started to blush and looked away in embarrassment.

"Thank you Helia."

In the meanwhile Sky was wondering were Bloom was. Then suddenly he saw Bloom coming towards him and his jaw fell open, including the ones from every other male that saw Bloom. Bloom had to suppress the smile that she felt coming when she saw Sky reaction to her. Now came the difficult part of course, she had to greet him and then ignore him. She knew she had to do that, but there was that other part of her that just wanted to hold him.

"Hey Bloom, you look just uh… uh… wonderful, amazing, no more than amazing."

"Thank you Sky, she said coolly. Then she went enthusiastically towards Brandon, Timmy and the others, while Sky looked very confused at her.

"Well Bloom you look amazing," said Brandon.

This delivered him a punch from Stella. She was happy that Bloom looked so pretty but that did not mean Brandon had to notice it as well!

"Thank you Brandon, but Stella has done all this and I'm sure you know a proper way of thanking her for me."

"Oh I think I know something," He looked at Stella with a big grin on his face and gave her a kiss.

"Well it seems like I have to help Bloom more often."

"Now are we going to enjoy this party or not? "Come on let's dance," said Musa and she pulled Riven with her on the dance floor.

All the others couples went also to the dance floor. Sky was just about to ask Bloom to dance when another boy went to Bloom and asked her to dance.

"Sure," said Bloom, "I'd loved too." Without even looking at Sky she went with the boy and started dancing with him.

Sky was now very confused. First she greeted him very coldly and then she went to dance with another boy? Was she mad at him? What did he do? He decided to sit down and wait until Bloom was done with that boy.

Stella, who had seen all of this, was enjoying it very much. She hoped that Sky would go after Bloom.

"Stella?" "Yes?" She looked at him expectantly. "Why did Bloom act so strange, when she talked to Sky? Why is she dancing with Leonard and why are you enjoying that?" Brandon did not like to see his friend get hurt and he had a feeling that his girlfriend had something to do with it.

"I'm not enjoying that. I didn't even see it, until you mentioned it."

"Oh come on Stella, I'm not a fool, just tell me."

"Oh Ok, I'll tell you. We are testing if Sky still likes Bloom."

"Are you crazy? Why would you do that? He's madly in love with Bloom! He told her that many times. Why do you guys think that he doesn't like her anymore?" The situation became more and more confusing for Brandon by the second.

"Well perhaps because he made Bloom's vacation miserable by not responding to all of her letters. If you wouldn't answer one of my letters I would be very pissed also."

"But Stella, I was with Sky the entire vacation. He hasn't seen one of her letters. He missed Bloom very much. He couldn't stop talking about her."

"Then why didn't he write her a letter?"

"That I don't know, perhaps he thought that she wanted some time without him."

"But how come that he didn't get any of her letters?"

"Perhaps she sent them to the wrong address?"

"No, that's impossible. I'm sure she got the right address."

"But Stella, why did Bloom dress up like that if she's upset with him?"

"He made her suffer during the vacation so now is he the one to suffer."

"Wow, I got to make sure I never have a fight with you."

"No, it's better if you don't fight with me." Stella gave Brandon a small smile and kissed him.

"But Stella can't you do anything to make that Sky and Bloom talk about this? I mean he missed her also during the vacation."

"Well, I can ask Bloom to talk to Sky."

"Would you?"

"All right, I'll do it".

She left Brandon and searched for Bloom and Leonard. After a few minutes she found them.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry but I have to talk to Bloom for a minute." Bloom looked surprised at the interruption from Stella, but was not unhappy with it. Leonard was incredibly boring and she was already regretting her acceptance to dance with him.

"Hey Stella, what's up?"

"Bloom you have to talk to Sky. It's been one big misunderstanding and you have to talk to him."

"But Stella what about step three? "Oh just leave step three we'll go directly to step four." Stella hoped that Bloom would take her suggestion so that her brilliant plan would soon be forgotten by everybody. Stella grabbed Bloom by her arm and dragged her towards Sky.

"So here we are, enjoy! "And then she went back to Brandon again.

Bloom and Sky looked at each other but neither of them said anything. Sky was the first one to break the silence.

"Well since we're here at a party would you like to dance with me Bloom?"

"Yes, I would like that Sky." She tried to repress an upcoming blush but it was already too late.

He gently led her towards the dance floor. They started dancing a couple of songs, but still neither of them said anything. Sky was once again the one to break the silence.

"Bloom, are you mad at me?"

Bloom didn't respond but looked down at her shoes.

Sky gently pushed her chin up so she would look him in the eye. "Bloom?"

"Why haven't you responded to one of my letters?"

"What?" The surprise was written all over Sky his face. He did not have a clue as to what she was talking about.

"Why haven't you responded to one of my letters?"

"Bloom, I haven't seen one of your letters. Because if I had seen them, I would have written back."

"So you weren't sick of me or too busy with Deaspro?"

"No of course not Bloom! And I haven't seen Deaspro all summer thankfully. Why would you even think that?"

"But why didn't you write a letter to me or try to contact me?"

"I don't know Bloom; I was a coward I think, afraid that you were so glad to be home again that you had forgotten about me."

"Oh Sky, I could never forget you."

But why do you think I can forget you Bloom?

"I don't know I'm such a mess lately/ I'm feeling insecure about everything."

"Do you think we're done fighting know Bloom?" He gave her a long kiss, trying to convey all his emotions in that one kiss.

"Uhmm, yes we're done fighting," she said, enjoying the kiss very much. It made her almost forget what they were talking about.

The rest of the party was big success everyone was having a wonderful time and when it was time to say goodbye, there wasn't a single person happy about that. After the Party everyone went to their dorm and they all went directly to bed. Bloom and Flora staid up in their room to talk about the wonderful party.

"Flora, did you enjoy the party?"

"Oh yes, it was lovely and Helia is such a good dancing partner. Did you make it up with Sky Bloom?"

"Yes, I'm such a fool. He didn't receive one of my letters."

"See, I told you he didn't do it on purpose."

"Yeah you we're right. I'm such a mess right now, feeling insecure about everything."

"You shouldn't worry too much about the future Bloom."

Bloom smiled at Flora. She should listen more often to her wise friend. "Well goodnight Flora."

"Goodnight Bloom."

In the middle of the night Bloom suddenly woke up. When she opened her eyes she saw a huge mirror at the wall. Instead of glass there was silver stuff inside, which was spinning around slowly. Bloom decided to wake Flora.

"Flora wake up, wake up!"

"What? "What is it Bloom?"

"You should see this."

Flora opened her eyes and she also saw the mirror. "What is that?" She asked.

"I don't know," said Bloom.

The both went to mirror, looking at it with fear and curiosity. It was strange, but also very beautiful. "Be careful Bloom we don't know what it is."

Bloom carefully touched the sliver stuff inside the mirror. "It feels very warm," said Bloom,"that's strange."

"Hey, what's happening?" The silver liquid in the mirror started spinning around faster and faster. Suddenly were both pulled into the mirror.

The mirror disappeared leaving, an empty room behind.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Future revealed**

**Chapter three:**

When Bloom woke up, she was covered with warmth, delicious warmth and she snuggled closer to it. It felt very familiar and it made her feel safe and relaxed. She forced her eyes open and slowly she woke up.

That was strange, she was lying naked in bed. That was how she preferred to sleep, but she always wore something to bed in case of an emergency. Probably she forgot about it, nothing to be concerned about. She had been so tired after the party, who would blame her that she had slept naked?

Her eyes flew open seconds later, when she realized a large warm naked body pressed against her back, and arms she knew all too well, holding her.

"Ahhhhhhh!" she screamed.

The man next to Bloom woke up with a start and looked confused around him. Accessing that there was no immediate danger he turned towards the woman next to him. Seeing that she was in complete panic, he tried to calm her down.

"Bloom what's wrong?"

Exactly at that same moment stormed four heavily armed men the chamber in.

"What is wrong my lord", they asked.

Bloom went completely hysterical and she clenched the sheet even tighter around her.

"Get out, leave me alone! Get out!"

"Leave us", said the man. Still not completely awake, the man did not know what to do to calm her, since he still had no clue as to why she was so hysterical.

All four guards left immediately with very confused looks on their faces.

"Bloom, what's wrong", the man asked again. Hoping that she would calm down at least a bit.

Bloom had clenched the sheet tight around here and went to the most outer corner of the chamber. She took a good look around her. The chamber was huge, on the floor lay dark red carpet, the wall were painted in some sort of beige and on the wall hang beautiful paintings. When Bloom thought about it, the room was her taste, and she this was sort of how she thought to decorate her bedroom when she was older. Thinking about this, Bloom took a good look at the man in the bed.

The man in the bed was Sky?

"No, this cannot be", she thought. This must be some kind of trick.

"Where am I?" Seeing as she was now far away from the man made her calm down and press down some of the hysteria she felt inside of her.

"Bloom, come on, be serious you know where you." But when Sky saw the look in her eyes, he knew she was very serious.

"Bloom, you are in our house," he still saw her confused look, "at the planet Eraklion.

"I'm at Eraklion?" How was that possible? When she went to bed she was at Alfea, finally returning there after the holidays. There was no transportation method that would allow her to travel to Eraklion in a few hours.

"Yes, you're at Eraklion in our home with me."

"And who are you?"

"I'm your husband, Sky"

"No! You're lying, you can't be Sky, and this must be some kind of trick. Perhaps the Trix are back again!" The possibility that the trio was back again, made the fear rise up again in Bloom.

Sky wound the sheet around him, knowing that being naked would not help Bloom calm down at this moment. Slowly went to Bloom and kneeled in front of her. He softly held her face and made her look at him.

"Bloom, this isn't a trick, I'm Sky, your Sky."

Bloom gasped and pushed his hands away. "How can he know this?" Those were exactly the same words Sky said to her when she was shadow Bloom. There's no way someone else knew about it except she and Sky

"You really are Sky, aren't you?"

"Yes, Bloom I am. But what is wrong?"

"I don't know, I don't remember anything."

"Of what? What don't you remember?" To Sky she was not making any sense at all.

"Of this, this house, this chamber, that we are supposedly married, everything!"

Panic was bubbling up in her again and she stood up, preferring the distance between her and Sky. She could not think clearly with him so close to her. Pacing around in the room she noticed a mirror. Bloom was shocked, when she saw herself suddenly in the mirror. Instead of her usual self she saw an older woman. A woman, instead of the girl that she was used to seeing every morning. And then she saw something else that shocked her, she had a very round belly, she was pregnant!

"I'm pregnant?" She asked in complete shock. This dream, rather a nightmare, became creepier by the second and she wanted to wake up.

"Yes you are, and you're even more beautiful then you already are." He smiled and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Hoping that it would calm her down. "But Bloom come back to bed, it's still earlier. We can talk some tomorrow."

"All right, it's not like I have another option right now. But can we please wear something to bed?"

"Why Bloom? You prefer to sleep naked."

"Just wear something please."

Bloom and Sky pulled something and they both slept in very soon. But Bloom had a feeling she had forgotten something very important.

"Well, perhaps tomorrow will be everything very clear."

But with an awkward feeling she went to bed.

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter and I'll promise the next one will be longer. ****Then we will also see Flora.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Future revealed**

**A/N: I'm finally going to update again, it's been a very long time. I was very busy with school and I was having a major writers block. This isn't a very good chapter but I'm hoping this will help me over my writers block. But let me know what you think.**

**And thank you very much for everyone who has reviewed. You made me continue with this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter four:**

When Flora woke up she could feel something was wrong, terribly wrong. She opened her eyes only there was darkness, no shadows, but darkness, total darkness. This couldn't possibly be her room as she and Bloom both liked to sleep in a light room. Because Flora couldn't see anything she started to touch her surroundings. She could feel that she was lying in a very large bed, made for two persons, but only one pillow. Her eyes were getting used to the darkness, but still she couldn't see anything. Flora slowly got out of the bed. Walking around in the room trying to feel something. This room makes her feel so empty, scared and alone. As the fairy of Nature she could feel the presence of life, but in this room the only thing that she could feel was sadness, the kind that made her want to leave this place immediately. Flora desperately wanted to leave when suddenly her hands made contact with a wall. She slowly followed the wall until she felt a curtain. She pulled it open and she had to close her eyes, because of the light that entered the room. When Flora looked outside she could see that it was night and there was a beautiful full moon. Now she finally saw something inside the room. When she looked around she saw a large room painted grey and there were two pieces of furniture in the room, a large bed and a closet. Flora found a light switch and turned it on.

"Where am I?" She said to herself, when Flora looked inside the closet she only found some black pants, some black shirts and black shoes. Then feeling overwhelmed, she couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the house. Outside the house she took a good look around, the surroundings were beautiful, a large forest, left from the house was a beautiful lake and there were plants everywhere, even the house was gorgeous. How could a house so beautiful from the outside be so awful from the inside?

Suddenly she could hear someone singing. She followed the voice until she came by a small cottage. In front of the cottage she saw a very old woman sitting and singing. She walked towards her.

"Hello", she shyly said to the woman. She had no idea who this woman was, but right now it was possibly the only one that could help her.

"Flora"? Is that you?

This shocked Flora, how could this woman know her name, when she didn't even know who the old lady was?

"Yes, I'm Flora, but how do you know my name, and who are you?"

The old Lady decided to ignore her questions and continued to speak.

"I'm so glad to see that you have finally decided to leave your house and come out again. Although I don't think it's very wise to leave your house dressed in that."

Flora looked down at herself and discovered that she was only wearing a silk night gown.

"Come on in, I'll make you a cup of thee."

Almost without thinking Flora followed the old lady inside and sat on an old chair, waiting for some answers.

**Well this is the next chapter, I know it's definitely not good, but I'm hoping the next chapters will be much better. Please review because I really need some inspiration to continue with this story. ****Anesha**


	5. Chapter 5

**Future revealed**

**A/N: Thank you very much for reviewing that horrible chapter four. I hope this is something better. But this just filler and I hope the next chapter will be much longer and hopefully tomorrow written and updated.**

**And Yes Helia will appear in this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter five:**

While Flora was sitting in the chair waiting for a cup of thee, she got a good look around her. The whole cottage was made of wood from the floors till the walls. It was decorated with simple wooden furniture, but still very comfortable. Everywhere in the house were paintings, strange, but beautiful. Flora was sitting in the chair, when the old lady arrived with a tray with tea and biscuits.

"Here you are Flora, a nice cup of thee," The old lady spoke with an accent that Flora had never heard before.

"Thank you, but who are you? You seem to know my name but I don't remember you at all." The woman was very friendly towards her, but she had a difficult time trusting her. Until she had found out how she got here, she could not trust anyone.

"Flora, are you all right? You have lived here for almost three years and now you've suddenly forgotten my name?

"Lived here for almost three years? I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken. I don't live here, I just woke up in that strange house next to you and I don't remember how I came there, I don't remember a lot actually."

"So it's true, it's finally happening, I was waiting for it to happen for a long time," the old lady said to herself.

"What? What is happening and why were you waiting for it to happen?"

"Oh no never mind," the lady brushed the questions away quickly.

"Well Flora, it seems that you have lost your memory, because you have lived here for almost three years and that place where you woke up is your own place."

"No, that can't be I'm still a student at the Alfea School. And why would I own a house that is so empty, there are no plants there, no life, just sadness and emptiness.

I will tell you the whole story Flora and I'll start with my name I am ….

*Meanwhile at Eraklion*

Bloom was slowly starting to wake up from her sleep.

"Please let it be a dream, Please, Please, Please!" Bloom said to herself.

"What do you want to be dream," she heard a male voice say to her.

As soon as she heard the voice she knew it wasn't a dream. She remembered everything clearly from a few hours ago. The waking up, _naked,_ next to sky, the four guards marching into the room, and especially the pregnancy thing.

"Nothing," she said with a big sigh. The small hope that she had felt, had gone and now the only thing that remained was despair.

As she turned around on her back she saw Sky standing at the edge of bed staring at her with a hopeful look.

'What is it," Bloom asked him. The look that he gave her made her a bit nervous.

Sky was also feeling very nervous after Bloom's panic attack. He was worried about her. Yesterday evening everything was all right, then suddenly she went crazy and she didn't remember anything at all.

"Uh Bloom, I was kind of wondering, eh… do you remember everything again?"

Bloom thought about it, but she couldn't remember anything about all this.

"No, I'm sorry Sky, but I don't remember anything at all."

"It's okay Bloom, It doesn't matter, well find something to help you. Just get dressed so we can have breakfast."

Sky walked out of the room and he said something to a man outside the door. Almost immediately two girls arrived and Sky said also some things to them and then he left.

The two girls walked into the room straight towards the closet.

"Good Morning, My Queen," said the brown haired woman; we'll get you dressed so you can have some breakfast." And she walked towards the closet.

The other girl with blond hair pulled out of the closet a red dress.

Bloom stared at the dress, "Is this what I'm supposed to wear?" She took another look at the dress, it was a long red dress with long sleeves and it reminded Bloom of the dresses that the women in medieval times on earth wore.

"Of course my Lady, it's a beautiful dress or would you prefer a different color?

"No that's all okay I'll wear this one.

Bloom didn't like the dress at all, she was used to wearing trousers and a comfortable shirt and now she had to wear an extremely uncomfortable dress. It was almost impossible to walk and breathe in that thing.

"And now the only thing we have to do is your hair."

"Finally," she muttered to herself.

"What was that my Queen?"

"Oh, nothing."

After an hour they were finally done and Bloom took a good look in the mirror she looked pretty, but she felt like a doll and that was not something she was very happy about.

She couldn't understand that her older self, or at least the one with the memories, did this every day.

As she walked carefully out of the room she prepared herself for a most difficult task to eat in a dress she could barely breathe in.

**A/N: This is just a filler chapter, I'll try to update tomorrow again. ****But please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

As Bloom walked downstairs, she took a good look at her surroundings. Everything was huge and expensive and it made her very shy to think that she owned all of this. When she got downstairs she was confused ,which way did she had to go?She decided to go through the right hallway. As she walked on, she passed several rooms but none that looked like a dining room. Walking further, she noticed several .she guessed servants, looking very strangely at her. She decided to ignore them and walked on until one of the servants came up to her.

"Pardon me, madam, but I believe you are expected at the dining table."

By now all the servants were staring at her. Bloom turned red from embarrassment. Suddenly she saw the man to who Sky was talking this morning and he came up to her rapidly.

"Madam I know you love to read but you must eat something first." He gave the other servants a stern glance, letting them know he wasn't happy with their inappropriate everyone went to doing their jobs again.

"Thank you so much," said Bloom," you really saved me there." She let out a sigh of relief, perhaps now would she be spared some further embarrassment.

"That was no problem madam, but now if you will follow my lead I'll take you to the dining room."

After ten minutes they finally arrived there. The dining room was huge with an almost four meter long table in it. Bloom saw Sky already sitting at the dining table. He was sitting at the most outer end of the table and there was another plate set at the beginning.

"Please sit down," said Sky, and breakfast will be served in one minute." And he continued reading in some manuscript, without even looking up at her.

Bloom just sat there, feeling very uncomfortable and staring into the nothing. She just couldn't understand the things here. Such as why did she have to wear these very uncomfortable dresses and why did they have breakfast together, if they were sitting four meter apart? She was feeling very frustrated by all this. And she just couldn't understand that her older self just allowed all of this, but then again she didn't have the memories of her older self, so she couldn't judge.

While she was thinking about all this breakfast arrived.

"Your breakfast, madam."

"Thank you," Bloom looked at the plate and she liked what she saw. The plate was covered with all sorts of things that she liked. Scrambled eggs and sausages and all sort of things. She was very hungry so started eating very fast.

Sky was watching this and was smiling at her.

Do you like it?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Of course," she said and she continued eating.

Sky also started eating his breakfast. He enjoyed watching her like this. She was so beautiful and pregnancy was definitely agreeing with her. She looked like she was glowing and he really couldn't wait for the baby to come, but what happened last night he still couldn't comprehend. They had enjoyed their evening and went to bed and then when she woke up all hell broke loose. She didn't remember anything, but the most painful was the look she gave him when he told her who he was. That look of unbelief went straight through his heart and he wanted nothing more than shake her and force her to remember it, but he couldn't do would only make matters worse. So he had to stay strong and act like everything was fine. He called the doctor early this morning and he would arrive any second now. For the time being,the only thing he could do was to eat something and pray everything was going to be all right.

While Sky was over thinking everything Bloom had finished her breakfast. She looked at Sky, who was staring at his food and not eating anything.

"What is it Sky? Do you not enjoy your breakfast?"

"I'm sorry but what did you say?" She had startled him out of his thoughts.

"I asked if you did not enjoy your breakfast."

"Why do you ask that? Breakfast is always delicious.

Before she could reply a servant came into the room saying that the doctor had arrived.

"Oh good, send him to living room," Sky replied.

"What doctor, Sky?" Bloom asked.

"I asked a doctor here to check upon you and perhaps he knows why you have lost your memory."

Bloom hated doctors but in this occasion she was actually glad that a doctor was there. She didn't like not being able to remember anything about her live with Sky and her live as queen of Eraklion.

"Ok let's go see the doctor."

Sky guided Bloom through the palace to the living room. When they arrived there the first thing that Bloom saw was a very tall man sitting on the couch. She took a good look at the man; he was very old with a long grey beard and he was very skinny but the most intriguing about this man were his eyes. Large green eyes that saw right trough you but also contained some warmth.

"Doctor Alynaea, I'm so glad you came," Sky said.

"That's all right Sky; I will always come for you, now what seems to be the problem?"

And Sky told him everything, about that yesterday everything was fine and then he told about Bloom her panic attack last night and that she didn't remember anything.

The doctor thought about all the happenings when he turned to Bloom/

"If you would please sit still than I will make a scan of you.

After the scan he looked at the results.

"I don't see anything unusual, nothing that can explain your memory loss. I want you to think hard do you remember anything?"

Bloom tried very hard to remember anything and slowly she started to remember some things. "I remember that I grew up on Gardenia and I remember my parents."

After she said this Sky looked very hopeful. "Do you remember anything else?"

She thought hard, "I remember when I first met Stella, Stella the fairy, my friend she exclaimed happily. And I remember when I first went to Alfea and I met Musa, Techna and Flora. I remember my first year were I met you ,Sky and Brandon, Riven and Timmy. Oh of course Timmy how could I forget them! Suddenly many memories returned to Bloom, The Trix and her second year at Alfea when she met Layla and the Pixies.

This made Sky very happy and he hoped all her memories were coming back.

"Bloom what is the last thing you remember?" Doctor Alynaea asked.

"The last thing I remember is the party in my third year."

Sky's face fell after hearing this, "Are sure that is the last thing you remember?"

"Yes that is the last thing." And then she saw Sky's disappointed face. "Oh I'm so sorry Sky but I really can't remember anything else after that.

"That okay Bloom it's not your fault," he tried to look optimistic but he was failing miserably.

"Did something bad happen at that party?" the doctor asked Sky.

"No, not that I remember, we had a little fight ,but that was all."

"There must be a reason to why the party is the last thing she remembers."

While the doctor and Sky were debating the reason of her memory loss ,Bloom suddenly saw flashbacks of a mirror with sliver spinning stuff in it.

"The mirror!" She screamed.

Sky and the doctor looked at her confused.

Bloom suddenly remembered waking up after the party and that was when she saw the mirror.

"I touched the mirror, she thought to herself and Flora was with me and we both fell through. If Flora also doesn't remember anything of this live then it can't be a coincidence. I have to find Flora!

A/N: Well this is complete rubbish but it is longer and will be seeing Flora the next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

**Future revealed**

**A/N: Flowers of Heaven, I know my story is more about Bloom and Sky, then about Flora and Helia but the reason for that is that I find it easier to write about Bloom then about Flora. I don't know why that is. But I'll try to write more about Flora. And everyone else thank you so much for the reviews. They always help me to continue this story.**

**Disclaimer: the only thing I own is this story and Miss Elina**

**Chapter seven:**

Flora was sitting quietly in the house of the old lady. She had no idea who she was, but right now she was the only one who could help her. Hopefully she would finally get some answers to her many questions. The lady sat down in a chair in front of her and gave her a reassuring smile before she started telling her story.

"I will tell you the whole story Flora and I'll start with my name I am Miss Elina. I lived here for almost thirty years when I first met you. The first time I ever saw you was when I looked out the window and saw a very handsome young man carefully leading you blindfolded towards the cottage. I wasn't happy that someone had bought the cottage at first. I thought you two were annoying people, who didn't care about the beautiful surroundings here."

A smile formed on her face by remembering this." When your blindfold was put off you were so surprised and shocked. You couldn't say a word. Finally you gave the young man a kiss and you two went inside. About two weeks later you and the young man moved in the cottage. Later that day you knocked on my door. When I opened the door you introduced yourself as Flora and the young man was you're boyfriend Helia. I asked you to come in and we had a little chat. You told me about yourself that you were a professor who studied nature and that you also taught at Alfea. Helia, your boyfriend, was an artist, but he also helped his grandfather a lot at Red Fountain. He had bought the house for you as a surprise to your anniversary."

"For two years you were very happy in that house with Helia. Oh, you two had some fights but they always ended very quickly. We quickly established a good friendship and you often came by to have chat or to talk when you had had a fight. At someday you found out you were pregnant and you were so happy. You were totally glowing and you became even more beautiful then you already are. You told all your friends and you went all shopping. You six came back with so many backs and boxes that, I believe her name was Stella, had to hire people to carry it all inside your house. When I went by at your house, I found out that you had decorated the entire baby room already. I personally thought that you were putting things over the top. Your pregnancy came along fine until that one dreadful day. "

"You were three months pregnant and there was a little bump showing on your stomach. You had caught a slight cold that day and the doctor had ordered that you took a day rest. But you had promised some students a special class and you weren't planning on letting them down. And when Helia left you, you snuck out of bed and went to Red Fountain."

"You were busy teaching the young students, when suddenly something went wrong at the dragon's enclosure and all the dragons escaped. The dragons tasting their freedom went wild and started to go crazy. They went straight towards your class and started to attack them. You tried the best you could to protect your class and it worked. but they started to point all their attention to you. You defended yourself, but you couldn't help getting wounded. The red dragon attacked you and he split your stomach open. You fell to the ground but before he could kill you the Helia and the teachers were able to save you and catch the dragons. They quickly took you to Alfea but there was nothing they could do, the dragon killed your baby and you had a miscarriage. You had to stay there for three weeks before you were able to return home. "

"When you got home you were depressed and didn't want to talk to anyone. You kept blaming yourself for losing your baby and thinking about what would have happened if you stayed home. Helia was at first mad at you for going to Red Fountain instead of staying home, but he quickly forgave you. "

"Almost every day one of your friends stopped by to talk to you, but you ignored them and didn't say a word. As week's passed they stopped coming by as often and some didn't come by at all. Even Helia was giving up the hope and he tried Flora, he really tried, but after three months he gave up, he walked away saying that he tried, but he couldn't help you, no one could. Only you could help yourself. He promised that when you were better that he would return. By his leaving something in you awoke, telling you that you had to move on with your live. Your friends started to come by more often and you came outside once again. Everyone was thinking that you were getting better, but then something went wrong. No one knows how you knew it, but you found out that Bloom was pregnant. You went completely insane, destroying every sign of live in your house, broke everything that could be broken and burned everything that could be burned. Even that beautiful baby room. And you locked yourself in the bedroom. That is where you have been staying for two weeks until now.

Flora was stunned, she couldn't believe it, it had to be a lie. This couldn't be her life.

"You are lying, that can't be right."

"Why would I lie to you Flora, I have no reason to do so."

Flora sat silently in her chair over thinking the life that was her, she pretended to be calm but in the inside the only thing she wanted to do was run.

**A/N: Well I struggled through another Flora chapter, Next chapter we will see Flora and Bloom together. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Future revealed**

**A/N: Finally, I updated, I meant to do it sooner but I was very busy and got sick twice, yuck. But almost fifty reviews for this Story! I'm glad people like it.**

**Have fun reading this one.**

**Disclaimer: the only thing I own is this story and Miss Elina**

**Chapter eight:**

"Flora," thought Bloom," If I can find her then perhaps this is going to make some more sense, but where can I find her?" Bloom deciding that perhaps one of the servants knew where Flora lived, tried to get up but she couldn't. As much as she tried she couldn't get up. "Oh that stupid dress, she said to herself, I can't breathe in it, I can hardly walk in it and now I can't even get up in it."

Sky was busy talking to the doctor when he suddenly noticed Bloom's desperate attempts to get up and off the couch. He softly smiled at her, she looked so cute even when she was frustrated. He stood up and walked towards her.

"Bloom, do need some help?" He said.

"Of course I need some help, do you think I'm struggling to get of this couch for my own pleasure?" She snapped at him.

Her response surprised Sky, Bloom rarely snapped at him. "It must be the hormones he thought to himself. He didn't even say anything to Bloom but he just looked at her and offered her his hand.

Bloom's anger subdued when she saw the look in eyes. I wasn't his fault that she was probably stuck in the future. Because she still didn't know for sure that she was in the future. She just had to keep her frustration in check and remind herself that did wasn't her time. And she didn't know anything about this time. Bloom softly accepted his hand and he carefully pulled her up to him. He had pulled her almost completely against him.

"This is better?" He softly asked her, while stroking her hair with one hand.

"Yes, thank you," she said and she carefully planted her lips on his lips. As soon as her lips touched his Sky deepened the kiss and it got more heated by the second.

After they both heard the distinguish cough off the doctor, they stopped immediately both turning red.

"Ahum, I'm sorry to interrupt you but I have another client I have to see, therefore I must leave now.

"Oh of course doctor, I will ask Richard to let you out. But are you sure there's nothing you can do for Bloom?" Sky left Bloom and went to the doctor.

"No, I'm afraid there's nothing I can do for now. Bloom must regain her memory on her own but perhaps you and people she knows very well can help her.

"All right, thank you very much for your help. " Sky walked the doctor to the door where Richard stood waiting to let the doctor out. After the door closed Sky walked back to Bloom.

"So where were we?" he asked with a playful grin on his face.

But Bloom wasn't planning on letting him distract her once again. "I'm sorry Sky, but I have to go."

"Go? Where to, what are you saying?" Surprise was written all over his face

"I have to go and see Flora."

Sky's face fell when he heard the name Flora. "Bloom, it's better that you not go and see Flora."

'Why not?" Bloom asked with the confusion written on her face.

"Bloom, you don't remember it but Flora is not all right, she's all depressed and I don't think it would be a good idea for you to see her now.

"Sky, if something is wrong with Flora then that is certainly a reason for me to go to her and see her and whether you like it or not I'm going."

Sky sighed, He saw the determination on her face and he knew when she had something in her mind nobody was going to stop her. But he could at least try another attempt although he knew it was hopeless.

"Bloom it could be dangerous for the baby," perhaps he could work on her mother instinct

"Sky, the baby is completely save, unless Flora has a dangerous disease that spreads very easily. But you said she was depressed and not that she had a disease. Now, either you help me find her or I do it on my own."

'Ok, Ok, I will ask Richard to prepare our ship to go see Flora, but I'm going with you."

'No, you can't, I have to do this alone and before you ask, you just have to trust me ok?

"It's not like I can do anything to stop you." Sky said and he walked away to get the ship prepared. After a few minutes he came back saying that the ship was ready to.

"Thank you very much," Bloom said and she kissed him on the cheek. He walked her to ship what was outside and ready to go.

"You'll be careful okay and if anything goes wrong I'll come and get you."

"Sky, it's only Flora I'm not going to some kind of monster.

"Bloom, this is not the Flora you remember, but just go already."

Bloom quickly walked into the ship and sat down on her seat. This ship was much more luxurious than the ships she remembered form Red fountain. But what hadn't changed? The captain of this ship was a handsome youngman. He looked 18 years old and he had brown hair. He reminded her of Brandon. "How is Brandon?" She thought to herself. She was really curious how her friends were doing. "Had Brandon married Stella?" Bloom hoped they had, they were so right for each other and was very obvious that Brandon absolutely adored Stella. And Musa, was she still together with Riven? She personally didn't like Riven that much but he cared about Musa and that is all that matters. Timmy and Techna, well if those two weren't together then there is something wrong with the world. And sweet Layla, had somebody finally won her hart over?

"My Queen, we have arrived at the destination." The youngman said to her.

"Where are we exactly?"

"On the third Moon of Marigold about 500 meters form Miss Flora's house."

"Can you guide me too her house?"

"Of course ma'am, I have been ordered to not let you out my sight."

Bloom sighed, "Let me guess Sky gave you that order."

"That is correct ma'am, the king gave me that specific order and if something happens to you I'm fired.

"And of course, you're not going to ignore that order even if asked you to ignore it." She asked with fake smile on her face.

"No, ma'am the king informed me that you would want me to ignore that order. Therefore I was instructed to ignore that kind of orders.

"How nice of the King to do that," she said still with the fake smile. "Now, let's go."

After a walk that lasted about ten minutes they finally arrived at Flora's house. Bloom stared at it; it was a beautiful little cottage with a beautiful garden. Exactly like Flora. The door was open so Bloom carefully walked in. She told her 'guard' to stay outside and even though he objected at first he did stay outside. But when Bloom walked in she was startled, as much as the outside of the house was lovely the inside was horrible. It was very dark inside and almost completely empty. When bloom walked in the living room the only thing she saw was an old bank and a broken lamp on the walls hang nothing it was not even painted. The kitchen and the bedroom were also the same, cold and empty with absolutely no warmth. Sky had told Bloom that Flora was depressed but this was nothing like she had imagined. This couldn't be Flora's house. When she couldn't stand it any longer she ran out the house.

"Are you all right, ma'am?

Bloom took a deep breath, "yes I'm all right, but you must have taken me to the wrong house because this cannot be Flora's house. Flora is warm and lively and she would never live in this graveyard!

"This is Miss Flora's house, my queen."

"But where is Flora?"

"I don't know Ma'am, from what I heard she hasn't left her house since weeks so I have no clue where she is now."

Bloom took a good look around when she suddenly saw another house.

'Who lives there, in that house?"

"I have no idea ma'am."

"Ok, maybe the owner knows where Flora is, so let's get moving."

It was a short walk so they arrived there very quickly. Bloom knocked on the door, since she saw nothing that looked like a doorbell. The door opened revealing an old woman.

"Hello what can I do for you?"

"Hello my name is Bloom and I'm looking for Flora and I was wondering if you had seen her perhaps?

"Well my child, Flora is inside so why don't you come in?

Flora who heard someone walked to the door when suddenly she saw Bloom." Bloom!" She screamed and ran towards her. Bloom, who saw Flora immediately run towards her and hugged her very tightly.

"Bloom, I'm so glad to see you!" Flora said extremely happy.

"I'm also so glad to see you Flora." Bloom said with a huge smile on her face.

"I see that you girls have a lot to talk about so why don't you go to Magic and have something to drink while you'll two chat.

"That's a wonderful idea Miss Elina but first I have to get dressed." Flora responded while looking down at herself.

Bloom laughed looking at Flora, "Yes I'm positive that you need some clothes to wear.

"Here Flora, Miss Elina said, "I have some clothes for you.

After Flora got dressed they quickly went to Bloom's ship and they went to Magic. Neither of them did say a lot during that trip, both afraid to start talking about what they really wanted to say. After a half hour, they finally arrived at Magic. They went to a café where they ordered something to drink. Bloom was to the first one to say something.

"Flora, do you also not remember anything that has happened the last few years or am I the only one who has been suffering form Amnesia?"

"You don't remember anything also? So I'm not the only one, that's such a relieve. I feel like such an idiot for not remembering anything and my life is so strange suddenly," said Flora.

"This life is not the one I imagined when I thought of my future," Bloom said and she told Flora everything that happened since she woke up.

"Well Bloom, you are still together with Sky and he it's obvious that he still loves. You're future looks a lot better than mine."

"What happened to you then?" Flora told Bloom everything she had heard and seen.

"Poor Flora, you're right I have nothing to complain about in comparison with you.

"But how did we get in this time line and how do we get out of here?" Said Flora

"Do you remember that night after the party?" We woke up and saw that silver mirror on the wall."

"Yes, yes, the mirror that's how we got here." Flora said exited. "But how do we get out of here?"

"I have no idea, but we have to find someone who does have an idea." Responded Bloom sadly.

"Our friends, they can help us find a solution. I'm sure Techna has a solution to all this."

"All right, all we have to do is contact them and ask them to meet us somewhere." But it's late already and I think the best thing for us to do now is go home so we can eat something and get some sleep."

"Are we going to tell anybody that we are from the past?" said Flora.

"I think it's best to keep it a secret until we know how to get out of here. Come on I'll bring you home." Bloom paid the bill and together they walked to the ship. After a half hour they arrived at the third Moon of Marigold.

"I'll contact you tomorrow Flora," Bloom said and she gave Flora a big hug.

"See you tomorrow Bloom," Flora hugged her back and she walked towards Miss Elina.

"Let's go home, Bloom said to captain of the ship and together they walked towards the ship while Bloom was wondering how she could get out time line.

**A/N: Wow, this is the longest chapter that I have ever written but I had so much fun writing this one. ****Hope you all like it too. R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine:**

During the ride home Bloom was thinking a lot about what happened. She had thought about the fact that she came from the past, but to have that thought become reality was pretty scary. In front of Flora she pretended to be calm like it didn't matter. 'Who cares that we're stuck in future; that there's a possibility that we can never go back.' But here in the ship the thoughts and feelings became too much for and she started to hyperventilate and faint. The captain who saw this happening came running towards her as fast as he could.

"My Queen, sit down and put your head between your legs." But when Bloom didn't responded, he gently put her down and pushed her head between her legs. After a few minutes Bloom started to come by again and was able to respond again.

"Thank you," Bloom said still a bit unsteady and sounding somewhat weak.

"No problem ma'am, but are you all right now, what happened?" The captain asked worried because he also knew that if anything had happened to the Queen he was the one that was going to be blamed. And he definitely couldn't afford to lose this job.

"Yes, I'm all right now. I just think that this whole day was a bit too much for me." She said softly smiling at him. "But when will we arrive at Eraklion?"

The captain walked back to the controls to check the settings and then he returned to Bloom. "Well, in about ten minutes we should arrive at the palace." He said to her while checking her over just to make sure she was okay. But she looked to be fine so he went back to his seat.

"This is just so not my day," Bloom thought to herself, "I have never fainted and now I almost did, well at least I'm going home. Home, Home?" she thought confused. "Since when do I consider the palace my home?" But before she could further think about the thought one of the other servants aboard the ship came up to here.

"Ma'am, we just got a message from the King to ask about your status but before we send a reply, the captain said I should ask you first what to respond." "The servant said with a strange expression his face; obvious confused by this strange order,

"Tell him that everything is all right and that we'll be arriving within ten minutes." Bloom said with a blush on her face; she definitely didn't want Sky to know about her little 'accident'.

"Should I mention your 'illness?" 'What is up with everyone today?' this was definitely not making any sense to the poor servant.

"No, there's no need to let the King know about something so trivial." The servant walked away without saying anything further. Bloom sighed deeply; she definitely couldn't use an overprotective Sky around her. De rest of the ride back was nice and quit and before she could look on the clock she was back at the palace. Although he had seen the palace very often the last few days it still took her breath away. It was like a shining diamond among a green blanket of trees. 'When she stepped out of the ship with a little help form the captain, she saw the servant named Richard walking towards her.

"It's good to see you home again my Queen," he said cheerfully, "I have a message from you husband. He wanted to greet you when you returned ,but he suddenly had an emergency meeting so apologizes for not meeting you."

Although it might sound cruel Bloom wasn't too displeased for Sky not showing up. At least this way she had still sometime to herself.

"That's okay, I wasn't expecting him to greet me when I came home but was there anything else?" She said pleased.

"Oh, yes I almost forgot, you have a visitor in the living room waiting for you to come home." Richard looked a bit unsettled by saying this.

"Oh really, and who might this quest be?" Bloom was really curious now; perhaps it was Stella or Musa?

"Your guest wanted it to be a surprise and she asked me not to say anything, he explained to her. But I shall guide you to her."

Within in a few minutes they reached the entrance. Bloom was so excited to meet her visitor that she practically ran towards the living room. But when she arrived there she stopped with a dead stop. The visitor in the living room was…Diaspro!

"Diaspro, What are you doing here? There was anger, confusion and mostly surprise written on Bloom's face. 'What the hell is that woman doing here in my home and how come she has the nerve to just march in here.'

"My dear Bloom, I just had to come. When I heard of your amnesia I immediately grabbed a ship and went to you. When you are going to such a difficult time it's very important that you have your best friend here to support you. Diaspro said this with such pity a fake concern that it made Bloom almost throw up, but she managed to control herself.

"Best friend? Bloom asked with a mixed expression of repulsion and confusion.

"Oh I'm so sorry, you don't remember, oh silly me, how could I even expect you to remember. Yes, it's true that we didn't had a good start but when you finished Alfea we became such good friends. Diaspro responded so cheerfully and happy that she was seriously thinking about strangling her pretty neck. "But, oh look at me, I'm rambling again, please sit down now you're pregnant you can't stay long on your feet and it's very obvious you have gained a few pounds." Bloom sat down while still wondering how someone could be so false cheerfully but also insulting in one sentence.

"What exactly are you doing here?" Perhaps she could get rid of her and then she could finally go to bed."

"Well, I got a phone call from Sky telling me that you are suffering from Amnesia. He asked me if I could help you remind more things by telling you about them. And being the caring and generous person I am, I came straight away to help you." Diaspro stated.

Bloom trying to get rid of her replied: "Are you sure you have the time for this, because I wouldn't want to take all of your precious time." She managed to say this with a smile on her face.

"Of course not honey," Diaspro said, looking quite shocked, "I will just reschedule all my very important appointments, but enough with the chit chat now, I'm here to help you regain your memory. But where to start? Oh I know, your wedding."

"You were at my wedding, what were you doing there? I thought you would be furious when I married Sky." Bloom said confused. 'Can this future become any crazier?'

"It is true that I was displeased at first but I was happy for you then and I'm still very happy for you." Diaspro said very happy and fake squealing. "Let's have a look at these photos," The first picture Diaspro picked was a large photo of what looked like a party.

"What is this?" Bloom asked curious while studying the photo.

"Your engagement party of course, silly girl. After you told everybody that you were engaged a few friends organized a small party. If they would have asked me to organize the party then I would have been much more gallant. Your party was so simple and so not classy. If I would have married Sky I defiantly would have given a very different party. I would have decorated the dance room with stylish white decorations and I would have invited all the royalty and there would be little candles, pink roses. And don't forget my beautiful green dress with little flowers on it…. Diaspro said while dreaming away thinking of her engagement party. Bloom snapped her fingers in front of Diaspro face.

"Earth to Diaspro, Bloom said a little annoyed; if she had to spend her time with Diaspro at least she wanted to hear about her live and she did not want to hear about Diaspro's Dreams about marrying Sky.

"There no need to snap your fingers at me Bloom," Diaspro said at her sounding quit insulted. "I was just telling you about my party, if I had one, but we'll continue with your Party. As I said before your party was very simple with only your friends, although I still can't understand why you didn't invite me, you were wearing a short flower dress but I guess that was because you have such a simple mind. I thought the party wasn't even worth mentioning to anybody but I think for a simple person like you are it was nice."

"How nice of you to say that Diaspro," Bloom responded with a fake smile. 'You arrogant witch,' she actually thought.

"Well, that's just the nice person I am Bloom." She wanted to say more but she stopped when she saw Sky walking into the room. Bloom first was happy when she saw him but then got angry when she recalled that he was the person who called Diaspro. Diaspro almost ran off the couch to greet Sky.

"Sky, how nice to see you again, it is such a long time ago. I am so glad you called so I came straight away." Diaspro said while giving him a very tight hug.

"Uh, I'm glad to see you also again Diaspro," Sky responded looking a little uncomfortable and trying to get out of the hug. He gently pushed her away and turned all her attention on Bloom.

"Bloom, I'm sorry I wasn't there to greet you when you returned but I suddenly had to go to an emergency meeting."

Bloom smiled at him, this was her chance to get away and go to bed. "That's all right honey, Diaspro was keeping me company but now I'm very tired and I think I'm going to bed. And she almost ran away from the living room leaving a strange looking Sky and Diaspro behind.

"Tomorrow I'm going to kill Sky for inviting Diaspro but for now I just want to go to sleep." Bloom quickly got undressed and under the covers. But the last thing she thought about was on how to kill Sky before she quickly fell asleep.

**A/N: I just love Diaspro she is so much fun to write. I was planning to write about Flora and meeting the others but this came into my mind and I had to write it. Hope you all like it as much as I do. ****R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Future revealed**

**A/N: I finally updated, I'm so sorry for the long wait but thank you for all the reviews **

**Disclaimer: the only thing I own is this story and Miss Elina**

**Chapter ten:**

Flora kept looking at the sky although Bloom was long gone. Looking at the sky always calmed her down and she especially needed that today. So much had happened since she first woke up in this "world" and freaking out was not something she could use right now. Flora turned around and walked slowly towards the house, her house. It was almost impossible to belief that something so beautiful on the outside could be so cold and empty from within. She couldn't move herself to go inside so instead she lay down on the grass. And what about this life, her future? How did everything go so wrong, what did she do to deserve such a future? Tears were slowly starting to form in Flora's eyes. She always considered herself to be a happy person, always look positively at things and if things went wrong she wasn't the person to walk away form the problem. When the Trix had turned Mirtha into a pumpkin she didn't give up. She gave everything she had to help Mirtha. By now the tears were flowing freely on her face. Then why did her future self go crazy when she lost her baby, why didn't she turn to her friends for help or Helia? Flora realised that she couldn't even comprehend what it meant to lose a baby but to go that crazy, and to become so empty and cold, no, that she just couldn't believe there had to be something else for her to turn out this way. While she was over thinking the events she noticed that was getting cold outside now the sun had gone down and decided to go inside.

But inside it wasn't any warmer then outside, looking at the grey walls and almost empty rooms she only felt colder. 'Come on Flora this isn't the time for self pity, this house was once nice and so shall it be again'. She muttered softly towards herself. Flora searched in the house for something to make it cosier but her search proved fruitless, she couldn't find anything that looked like curtains, paint for the walls and not even some paintings. Then suddenly she found a door leading towards the basement, Flora carefully walked down the slippery steps and created a light. When she looked around in the room her eyes lighted up when she spotted flowerpots. 'Ah, yes, these will certainly be handy'. She grabbed a couple of flowerpots and went upstairs. Putting the pots on the table she now could take a better look at them. They were all covered in dust and she saw some cracks in some of them but they were still useful. Flora quickly cleaned all the pots and was very pleased with the result. The pots were painted in bright colours and would certainly make the house look a bit cosier. She was putting ground in the pots when she suddenly had a vision

_Flora was standing in the dining room filling colourful pots with beautifully flowers, she was softly humming while filling them. The room was beautiful decorated; the walls were painted light yellow, the room was furnished with dark wooden furniture, on the table laid a dark green tablecloth and on the table stood a bouquet flowers that filled the room with their scent. Flora was wearing a white dress which accentuated her skin._

When the vision ended Flora took a step back and grabbed the table to prevent herself from falling down. While trying to catch her breath a thousand thoughts went through her mind. 'Was that really me? Was this how the house looked before? How did I get that vision?'

She tried to banish all thoughts from her mind while she was trying to calm down, but one thought kept going trough her mind: how could she know what her life used to be if she didn't actually live this life yet? Could this mean she hadn't travelled to the future, had she just simply lost her memories and was now regaining them? After an hour of trying to come up with answers to her question, she simply gave up and decided to go to bed. She quickly crawled under the covers and was so tired that she quickly fell asleep.

Flora woke the next morning up with the sun shining in her face. The sun shining did her good, it made her happy that even when things went bad the sun was always there to comfort her and cheer her up. She stretched out in an attempt to wake up and slowly crawled out of bed. She looked at the alarm clock; witch to her surprise was still there, to see that it was 8.00 A.M. already.

She went to the bathroom and took a quick shower and pulled the clothes on she had gotten from Miss Elina. She combed her hair with a hairbrush she saw lying in the bathroom and went in the living room. Bloom had promised yesterday that she would contact her and she couldn't wait to talk to her again. Suddenly a thought occurred to her: 'on what was Bloom supposed to contact her?' She hadn't seen a computer or telephone so how could Bloom contact her?

"Oh no, this can't be happening, this cannot be," Flora cried out and felt a panic attack rise up in her.

"Okay Flora, we're going to calm down and we're just going to find a solution." She resolutely said to herself and decided to put actions to her words by searching for a telephone. She was almost willing to give the search up when she saw a little handbag in the corner. When she opened the bag she found to her relief a cell phone.

"Oh thank god," and she let out a relived sigh at least Bloom would be able to contact her. While she waited for the call she continued with her flowerpots. Suddenly the cell phone went.

"Flora here," she answered the phone.

"Flora, this is Bloom, I'm so glad you answered the phone I was so worried that wasn't able to contact you. You wouldn't believe how much trouble I had to go through just to get a phone number. First I went to my maid, can you actually believe I have a maid? And she told me to go, to some guy, who sent me to…"

Flora was smiling on the phone when she heard Bloom ramble on.

"Anyway, after being sent to almost ten persons I finally got your number and then I worried that you perhaps didn't have a telephone anymore."

"I too was worried about you contacting me but fortunately I found my cell phone on time. We have a lot to discuss so what time will you be here Bloom?" She quickly changed the topic to the point.

"Actually Flora I was hoping that you would come to me, you're right we do have a lot to discuss but we also need to invite all our friends to help us and where I live these days is much bigger than your house. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, no of course not Bloom," She was actually very curious to see where Bloom lived, "but how do I get there?"

"That's not a problem I will send the ship to pick you up and then you can stay with me."

"That's okay Bloom; I will wait for your ship to pick me up.

"Okay I shall send it immediately, see you soon bye!

"Bye Bloom!"

Flora hung up the phone; she thought about what she needed to bring with her but came up with nothing. The only pair of cloth she had was the pair that she was currently wearing and other supplies she was sure Bloom could provide for her. When the ship arrived she ran outside to meet the captain. To her delight it was the same person who had brought her home yesterday.

"It is good to see you again captain!"

"It's my pleasure also to see you again Flora, and because I have strict orders from my queen to bring you to her as soon as possible, I suggest we go immediately."

"Of course captain," she took her seat at the ship. The flight went by quickly with some help from the lively captain, who was a good companion.

When Flora saw the palace her breath stocked, it was so beautiful! She almost envied Bloom for living in such a beautiful place.

"Here we are madam," the captain said and quickly helped her out. When she was outside she saw Bloom coming towards her. She ran towards Bloom and gave her a big hug.

"I'm so glad to see you Bloom, but what a beautiful palace you live in!"

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here also, perhaps now we can find a solution to all this mess, and yes, it is very beautiful but let's go inside. And Bloom pulled Flora towards the house.

When she was inside Flora stopped to take another look, she was so amazed with all the riches she saw and the many servants.

"Come on Flora, I'll guide you to your room, or actually a servant will guide us to your room because I still get lost in here. Bloom walked towards a servant when they heard a footsteps and a deep male voice coming towards them. When she looked to see who it was she saw that it was Sky.

"Richard send the papers to my study I'll deal with them later," Flora saw his smile broaden when he saw Bloom," Bloom there you are, I've been looking all over for you, where have you been? I missed you this morning at breakfast and then I couldn't find you anywhere." Then he saw Flora, he stood completely still and his eyes were wide open.

"Fl, F, Flora! How can this be, no it cannot be possible, my eyes must be playing tricks with me."

"I am really here Sky," she smiled at him. She took a good look at him, getting older was definitely agreeing with him. She always found him very handsome with his blue eyes and blond hair but now he was even more handsome. He had grown a bit, was more muscular and had a more mature look on his face.

Sky went towards her and gave her a big hug and a kiss on her cheek, Flora hugged him back.

"I'm so glad to see you again Flora, we've all missed you very much after, ehh, you know what I mean.

"Yes, I know what you mean Sky," Flora said although she actually knew very little about what happened.

"I was just going to show Flora her room," Bloom said after there was a silence.

There came a surprised look on Sky's face. "You're staying here?" then he directed his look towards Bloom. "And you know where the guest quarters are?"

"If that's all right with you of course," Flora quickly said, feeling herself blushing. She looked at Bloom who had also gotten red.

"You don't mind, do you?" And no I don't know where the guest quarters are."

Sky gave her a small smile, "no I don't mind at all and I'm sorry you still don't remember." He gave Bloom a small Kiss and said: "excuse me Ladies, I've got to be going," And walked away.

"Well, shall we now ask someone to guide us to your room?" Bloom said with a smile on her face.

A servant came and quickly guided them to the guest quarters. Flora's room was enormous with a large bed and her own bathroom attached to it. "This is great Bloom."

"Thank you, but how about some breakfast, I didn't have time to eat anything yet."

"That would be great, I'm very hungry."

"Let's go then, now if I can just find the dining room…." After 15 minutes they finally found the dining room. They both ordered some breakfast and sat down to eat it up.

"Bloom what are we going to do about our situation?" I can think of very little that will help our current situation but we have to do something."

"I know, I can't think of anything to help us but I was hoping that our friends might be able to help us."

"How do we even we're still friends with them?"

We don't we just have to find it out."

Bloom there's something else I need to tell you; yesterday after you dropped me off I started to fill some pots with flowers and suddenly I got some sort of vision or memory, I don't know what it was."

"What, what did you see or remember?" Bloom asked concerned.

"Nothing special I saw myself filling those exact same flowerpots in the dining room but instead of cold and empty the room was warm and cosy and I was happy." Flora thought with some remorse back on what she saw. If that was who she was in the future, why hadn't she stayed that way, what went wrong?" And she couldn't believe it was just the baby.

"It does sound like a memory to me and not some kind of vision."

"Yes, that's what I thought also but how can I have some kind of memory if we're from the future?" Then she realised that that was the reason she was afraid. She wasn't afraid of being stuck in the future but the thought that she just simply lost her memory and hadn't travelled to the future that scared her the most. Because then she would regain all her memories and she wasn't so sure she wanted that.

"I don't know Flora, I really don't know but I still believe we travelled to the future. So how about we go ask Sky if we can invite everyone." Bloom said to change the topic to a more joyful subject. They went to Sky and he happily agreed to their plan.

"It's been a while since I've seen Brandon and the rest and perhaps they can help you regain your memory Bloom.

"Yes, I hope so," but I don't know anything about their live so perhaps you can tell something about them.

"Of course Bloom, Well, Stella and Brandon are married; they married two months after our wedding. Stella is now officially Queen of Solaria and that is her full time job. Brandon officially has the title King of Solaria but he isn't allowed to make any decisions, that's Stella's job, he trains the soldiers from Solaria now as his profession. Techna and Timmy broke up a year after Techna's graduation but they have decided to stay friends. Timmy now works as a designer for new weapons and ships and Techna is software programmer. Musa and Riven broke up after he graduated from Red Fountain but two years ago they got back together and since last month their engaged. Musa now has a career as a professional singer but what Riven does? I have no idea."

"What about Layla?" asked Bloom.

"Oh yes, of course Layla went back to her parents and after travelling around the world for 3 years Layla became the queen to her planet. Is this enough information for you?"

"Definitely, thank you very much." Sky walked away after this.

"Well they definitely have interesting lives now," said Flora, "but I can't believe that Timmy and Techna broke up they were so perfect for each other."

"I know Flora; I can hardly believe it myself."

They quickly sent everybody an invitation to come tomorrow and waited the whole afternoon for the replies. They quickly came and they were both very glad that everybody had accepted to come.

"Bloom, I do not believe that I should greet everybody directly when they arrive they do not know that I don't remember what happened to me."

"Your right Flora, you should come when everybody has arrived." Bloom said and Flora knew that she could hardly wait till the next morning.

**The next morning:**

At eleven hours Bloom heard the first ship arrive and ran towards the door so that she could go outside. "Sky, Stella and Brandon are here," At her yelling Sky appeared and came running towards her.

"What's wrong Bloom," He asked concerned while checking her over for any injurious. She sighed and stared at him.

"There is nothing wrong with me; I said that Brandon and Stella had arrived." Why was he worried almost every time she opened her mouth? Men, she thought to her self.

"Then why are standing here in stead of greeting them," she heard him say, her first impulse was to throw her arms into the sky out of frustration but she restraint herself. Sky took her arm and they walked towards the ship. When she saw Stella she stopped abruptly and her mouth almost fell open from seeing her. Honestly she hadn't expected Stella to change at all but in front of her stood the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She always found Stella to be most pretty girl she knew, with her long blond hair and her fashionable clothes. But Stella was no longer a girl; she was a woman, a woman who reminded her of Helena of Troy. When she looked to the left she saw Sky walking towards Brandon and giving him a hug. Yes, Brandon was also beautiful but no one, not even Sky was as beautiful as Stella had turned out to be. Trying to overcome her shyness Bloom carefully walked towards Stella. Who in her turn, ran towards Bloom and gave her a big hug.

"Honey, I'm so glad to see you, it's been such a long time but what have you done to your hair? Did you blow up your hairdryer again?"

At hearing this remark started to laugh uncontrollable, all her shyness around Stella disappeared; she was still the same Stella, the Stella who was her friend. She was perhaps a bit more serious but that could be for the best. Brandon and Sky who now stood by Stella looked at her curious.

"What have you said to her?" asked Brandon, who now also could hardly maintain his composure.

"I said nothing," said Stella insulted, I made a comment about her hair and then she turned into this."

Bloom, who was finally able to stop laughing, wiped the tears of her face. "It's not your fault Stella, I'm just very happy to see you."

"Shall we all go inside, for some refreshments?" Sky said and they all walked into the house towards the living room. Once everybody was seated and the refreshments had arrived they were all very comfortable. Brandon and Sky were happily talking to each other and Bloom talked to Stella.

"You absolutely look great Stella."

"Thank you Bloom, but when do I not look great?" Stella laughed at her own joke. Bloom laughed also this was definitely the Stella she knew.

"But I have to say Bloom; you also look wonderful despite your hair. And I have to say pregnancy suits you. You're absolutely glowing and even the gaining wait isn't as bad as I thought it would be."

Brandon, who had listened to that last part, replied:

"Stella is right Bloom, you look absolutely beautiful." He now turned himself towards Stella, "and perhaps you will look like that someday." And he gave her a knowing smile.

"Absolutely not," She cried out, if you still think I'm giving up my good figure for a crying smelly baby then you're out of your mind!" He just smiled at her.

"You don't want to have children Stella?" Asked Bloom very surprised.

"Bloom, have you lost your mind?" Stella said with a shocked face, "you know perfectly while that I will never have children." After this their fell an uncomfortably silence.

"But Stella, Solaria has to have an heir to the throne someday," said Brandon lightly trying to light the mood.

"Well my cousin has children, they can inherit the throne." With that the topic came to an end and they talked about different things. They had just been sitting for about an hour when the butler came with the news that new guest had arrived. When Musa, Riven, Layla, Techna and Timmy walked in everybody stood up and warm welcomes were soon made. Everybody except Riven inquired after Bloom's baby, (It wasn't his favourite topic), and everybody started telling story's about their live. Bloom observed this from a distance, she almost knew nothing about their live so she felt uncomfortable joining them. When she looked at them she saw that they had all grown up, matured. But even so a part of them was still the same, still _her_ friends, thankfully. Suddenly she saw Flora softly sneaking in and she nodded at her. None of them knew that Flora was here, except Sky and her and she was eager to see their reactions. Musa was the first to spot Flora.

"Flora! She yelled out in surprise. All gazes turned quickly towards Flora and the room went silent. Flora, who was blushing with all the attention on her, softly said hello. This seemed the cue and all stormed towards Flora. Bloom had to smile at this and walked towards Sky and Riven. They were the only ones who didn't stand by Flora, Sky because he already knew about her return and Riven because that was not his style. Bloom heard everybody express their joy about seeing her again and asking Flora a lot of questions. "I'm so glad you're back to normal Flora black was definitely not your colour." Everybody laughed at this comment, good old Stella Bloom thought. Flora finally managed to get to Bloom and pulled her into a corner. Everybody else started gossiping about Flora.

"It's obvious they missed you," stated Bloom.

"Yes, that is obvious," Flora said still blushing from all the attention, "but Bloom when are we going to tell them about our 'theory'?

Bloom thought about that for a while before replying: "How about now?"

"Now?" asked a surprised Flora.

"Yes, why not?" They are all here now, and the sooner we tell them the sooner we can go back to normal.

"All right, but you must tell them."

"Ok," Bloom and Flora turned towards the group.

"Can I get your attentions please, first I want to thank you all for coming here, I'm sure you were all surprised to see Flora here but I have to reveal that our intention of calling you here wasn't only for a reunion. Flora and I asked you here because we have to tell you something. This may sound ridiculous but just here me out." Bloom took a deep breath before continuing." Flora and I believe we have travelled through time, we believe we came from the past to here this future and…"

At that Riven snorted, "Yeah right."

"I'm serious here," cried Bloom agitated out.

"I'm sorry honey," Stella said, "but it doesn't sound very believable.

"Bloom, time travel is impossible." Techna said.

"You have amnesia Bloom," Sky said, "that doesn't mean you have travelled trough time."

"She has amnesia?" Musa asked surprised and Sky nodded.

"Guys, if we let her talk out then she can explain why she believes they have travelled through time." Layla stated.

"Yes, give them a chance to explain." Brandon said.

"Thank you, I said this would sound unbelievable but I can explain. As Sky just said I have lost my memories. A few days ago I woke up with almost no memories I still knew all of you and that you guys are my friends but that was it. My first thoughts were also amnesia just as any other would think. So Sky called a doctor and he confirmed that I had amnesia. The doctor asked me to try to remember things again and after a while I slowly started to get memories back, about my childhood, my live at Gardenia and my years at Alfea. To be precise the last thing I remember is the party at the beginning from our third year." She saw Riven open his mouth again so she quickly continued." I know that proves nothing but there is more. While Sky was talking to the doctor I suddenly remembered something about me and Flora just after the party but it was so strange that I didn't knew whether it was a memory or a dream. So I decided to go to Flora because I knew that if it was a memory something was wrong with Flora also. I didn't know about what happened to Flora until Sky told me but yet I decided to go. When I went to Flora my suspicions were proved right. Because she has also lost her memory." Hearing this was a shock to everybody. I talked to Flora and she told me that the exact same thing had happened to her. She also woke up here with no memory and the last thing she remembers now is also the party at our third year. But the thing that made us believe that we have travelled through time was that strange memory. Flora and I both remember that after the party we woke up in our rooms at Alfea and we saw on the wall suddenly a large silver mirror with a slowly twisting silver substance inside. We both touched the mirror and we both remember feeling sucked in side the mirror."

"So do you guys still think we're crazy about this time travel?"

**A/N: Wow, I have finally written this chapter. I wanted to stop many times but I pushed myself very hard to write this one. Because all your lovely reviews kept me going. And I made this chapter extra long because you all had to wait such a long time for it. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Future revealed**

**A/N: Finally an update after three months, I'm so sorry, I'm such a lazy writer and I wonder if anyone's still interested in reading this story. I wouldn't be surprised if no one does anymore. I would still like to thank all the people who reviewed the previous chapter: **

**Charmedmillie, PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons, Argus456, Harpygirl91, WinxClubRox, daenvgiell, Flowers of Heaven, Drama Queen 10155, Witchy-Girl, Freaks-of-Nature.**

**THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH!! **

**Chapter 11:**

"_So do you guys still think we're crazy about this time travel?"_

After this was said a silence fell over the room. Everyone was staring at her in shock and even the always composed Riven was in shock.

Sky was the first one to react, "Bloom, if you have known this for a while, why didn't you tell me? Don't you trust me?" The hurt was evident in his voice and it made Bloom feel guilty.

"I'm so sorry Sky but I just couldn't tell you. I mean," She looked at Flora, "we could hardly believe it ourselves," Flora nodded, "let alone tell you immediately."

"But what I'd like to know is, if you two are here where are your future selves?" Layla asked.

Flora looked surprise after hearing this. "You mean you believe us, you don't think we're crazy?"

"I do believe you Flora; I don't think you two are making this up." The two women looked at each other and new understanding was formed.

"I'm sorry but I'm still not convinced that what you are telling it's true. Why would anyone want to send you to the future? I don't see any logic in that." Techna replied. At this the whole room fell quiet and everyone was looking uncomfortably at each other.

Bloom, who had sat down, stood up and looked around while saying. "Techna, I don't know why anyone would want to send us to future; on that question I cannot give you an answer. But what I do know is that Flora and I were brought here for a reason. And I believe and that we have to find that reason before we can go home."

"She's right Techna, we can stay here all day and discussing this or we can try to help them. And I say we stop talking and find away to help them." Musa said and she walked towards the door.

"Musa's right," Brandon replied enthusiastic, "we have to do something."

"And what would you suggest then _Brandon_, unless you know a lot about time travel I see no way how we can help them. Riven said sarcastically, immediately he got slapped on the head by Musa.

"HEY, what was that for!"

"You're not helping either Riven." Musa said a bit angry. "And slapping me does help?" This received only an icy glare.

"I suggested we go search in the archives of Cloud tower, Alphea and Red Fountain to see if they have any knowledge on time travel or if they have recorded incidents like this." Timmy said already searching in his hand computer.

"That's a great idea Timmy, I'm sure Faragonda can help us out." Bloom said smiling at Timmy.

"Oh no, I'm not going back there. After I graduated I promised myself I would never go to a school again. Once is enough in a lifetime." Stella said upset but everyone had to laugh at this."

"Come on Stella," Flora sweetly said, it can't be that bad to see Alphea again.

"For you maybe, you graduated with highest results of the school but for me it wasn't that easy. It still gives me nightmares sometimes when I think that I had to spent hours studying instead of shopping or doing my hair. Stella dramatically said but the others started laughing again. They quickly agreed upon that they should go to Alphea first thing in the morning. Dinner was quickly served after their conversation and after a good meal almost everyone went to bed immediately.

Only Sky and Brandon stayed behind in the living room, both staring at the now burning fireplace. Brandon was the first one to say something, "how are you dealing with all this," he asked concerned.

Sky sighed deeply before replying: "I don't know Brandon; I honestly don't know what I'm feeling right now.

"I wouldn't know what I would do if Stella suddenly said that she's from the past." Brandon shuddered thinking of it.

"That is exactly my point," Sky furiously said and began pacing around the room, "Why couldn't she just say to me that something was wrong. Why did she have to keep it hidden from me? I know our relation is different from all those years ago, but that doesn't mean she just can keep these things hidden from me? Was it too much to just tell me: "Sky I think I traveled to the future and I'm the Bloom from all those freaking years ago! Haven't we been through enough already? And what if she can never go back to her time, what am I supposed to tell our baby. Your mommy cam from the past to the future so doesn't remember marrying your daddy, Hell she doesn't even remember making you!

"Okay, Okay just relax," Brandon was stunned by his friend's reaction. In all those years that he knew him he had never seen him so angry. He was angry when he was told to marry Diaspro and when he was jealous of Bloom and Avalon but this angry? No, that was something he hadn't seen often. Sky was someone who always stayed calm and thought before doing, he wasn't one to go crazy.

"Relax, Relax?!" Are you out of your mind? How can I relax at a time like this?" But he did calm down a bit when he saw the shocked face on Brandon's face. Sky sighed before sinking into his favorite chair. "I just don't know what to do anymore Brandon, What if there's no way to send her back to her own time? Then what am I supposed to do? We've been through difficult things before but this one is hitting me the most. I'm lost without her, a man without his soul." A small tear dropped out of his eye.

Brandon sat in his chair looking at him. 'What was he supposed to say to him? He could tell him that everything would be all right, but wouldn't that be lying? He had no idea how this would turn out, no clue if Bloom and Flora would be able to return to their time. He was just as helpless as Sky himself.' "Sky, I cannot tell you that everything will be all right, for I don't know that myself. But I know one thing for sure, you haven't lost her. She's still among us and it may not be the Bloom that we all know, but it is still the Bloom that you fell in love with, the woman that you married and with who you're having a child. And if the worst scenario comes through then you'll still have her. You can marry her again and make new memories with her."

"But it won't be the same Brandon; it just won't be the same. Sky said while pouring himself a drink.

"It is only the worst case scenario Sky," he now had enough of this negative attitude of Sky, "For now I'm just going to believe that everything will be all right and you should do the same. It's nothing like you to be negative and to give up so easily."

Brandon's speech had its effect and Sky shook his negative view of him and stood enthusiastic up from his seat. "You're right Brandon; I shouldn't give up the hope. When haven't even started looking for a solution yet." He turned to Brandon, "I'm sorry about all this."

Brandon smiled at him; this was the Sky he knew. "That's okay bro, everyone breaks down at one point and you just had your breaking point." He gave Sky a hug before walking out of the room.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To bed it's late already and I'm sure Stella is wondering what's keeping me from coming to bed."

Sky looked at the large clock and saw that it was 3 o'clock already, so he quickly went to bed also.

The next morning everyone sat refreshed at the breakfast table enjoying their breakfast and planning their schedule for the day.

"I suggest we split up in three different groups today, one who will go to Alphea, one to Cloud Tower and one to Red Fountain. This will be the most efficient way to collect as much as possible information about time traveling. Techna said while looking at her computer screen.

"Techna's right that will be the most efficient way to collect information. I already formed three groups of three people. I'll stay at Alphea to collect all the data."

"Sound's like a good plan Timmy," Layla said, "What groups have you made?"

"Well the first group will be Sky, Stella and Musa. They will go to Cloud Tower. The second group will be Brandon, Bloom and Techna. They will go to Alphea. And the last group will be Riven, Layla and Flora. I will stay at Alphea as to collect the data."

"Do I really have to go to Cloud Tower? That castle freaks me out." Stella whined a bit.

"Stella yesterday you didn't want to go to Alphea now you also don't want to go Cloud Tower? Don't you want to help Flora and Bloom?" Musa said agitated.

"Of course I want to help them," Stella said feeling a bit insulted, "but can't I do anything else then sticking my nose in boring books all day?"

"No you can't," Came Musa's reply and with that the argument was over. Everyone agreed with Techna's and Timmy's plan and it was soon set in action. The group split up and everyone went their way. All the three schools quickly agreed on giving them permission to look through the archives. It was difficult to find information on time traveling but every word they found was scanned and sent to Timmy who collected it all.

Bloom was busy looking in one of the old books, it was difficult to read and she hardly understood anything it said. She looked around, everyone was very busy looking for information but they hardly found anything and after a few hours was everyone exhausted. She putted her hands in her side when she felt something hard inside her pocket (she refused to wear those horrible dresses anymore). She found a piece of Paper in her pocket and saw that something was written on it in a language she didn't understand.

"Miss Faragonda," She called, who also helping their search, "what is it Bloom, have you found anything?"

"Yes I found this piece of Paper but I don't understand what it is saying."

"Huhm, let me see," and she took the paper out Bloom's hand, "OH NO!"

And those two words caught the attention of everyone in the room.

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter; I'll immediately continue writing the next chapter, so hopefully it will not take three months to update for the next chapter. If anyone is still reading please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Future revealed**

**A/N: This update was a lot sooner then my last one. I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but I wanted to resolve the cliffhanger. And of course a thank you to my lovely reviewers:**

**CharmedMilliE**

**PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons**

**Argus456: Thank you for the complement, I'm still trying to improve my writing and try to do better with every chapter, but a complement like that was very nice. **

**Musa Rox**

**Love Ya Darling**

**Drama Queen 10155: I updated sooner this time, hope you're happy with that.**

**Cyansilent **

**Princess of Stroms: Helia will be coming next chapter I think.**

**Daenvgiell: sorry about the wrong spelling, I'll promise to write correct the next time **

**Chickfanfic**

**Gena: Glad you liked it and yes I'm sorry about the cliffhanger. I've got a bit sick of them as well. That's why quickly wrote this chapter**

**BIG THANKS TO YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: the only thing I own is this story and Miss Elina**

**Chapter twelve:**

"_Huhm, let me see," and she took the paper out Bloom's hand, "OH NO!"_

_And those two words caught the attention of everyone in the room._

Brandon, Techna, Bloom and Timmy all gathered around Miss Faragonda. "What is it Miss Faragonda, have you found something." Brandon asked concerned.

"I'm not sure Brandon; Bloom did you really found this in your pocket?" Miss Faragonda looked really concerned. Everyone tried looked at the paper but saw nothing special about it.

"Yes, Miss Faragonda, But what does it mean and why are you so concerned about it?"

Without saying anything Miss Faragonda walked towards a shelve and grabbed a thin red book of it. She looked through the pages until she found what she was looking for." Aha, it seems as I was right." She muttered to herself.

"What were you right about and what is going an?" An upset Brandon asked.

"I will tell you what is going an as soon is everyone is here Brandon." Timmy immediately went to send a message. "They'll be here as soon as possible." For the others there was nothing more to do then wait for Miss Faragonda wouldn't tell anything about the note. Within a half hour they all came running in.

"Have you found it?" An out of breath Sky said.

""I have no idea Sky, Miss Faragonda found a piece of paper and it's very important but she wouldn't tell us what it was until you guys had arrived." Brandon said

"That is correct Brandon and I did it for the simple reason that now I don't have to repeat myself." Miss Faragonda said and she turned towards the group. "As Brandon has said the reason that I called you all here for is this piece of paper. On this paper is a hearts desire spell written…"

"What has that to do with Time Travel?" An annoyed Stella asked.

"If you would let me finish Stella then I could tell you. As I were saying on this paper is a _heart's desires spell_ written but it's been modified to have a different effect then the original spell. This spell I believe was meant to let Flora and Bloom see how they were in the past but there has been made a crucial mistake and instead of letting them see the past; this spell has brought their past selves here."

Surprise was written on all their faces and nobody was able to say a word. Techna was the first to react.

"So you are certain that this is the spell that has brought Flora and Bloom to our time?"

"There's no doubt about that Techna, this is the Spell that brought them both here." Miss Faragonda said.

The hope that had once lingered Sky's face was now completely gone and replaced with anger and confusion. "But who would do such a thing and why?"

"I know who has written this spell and I think I also know why this person did it."

"Then who did it Miss Faragonda?" An anxious Layla asked

Miss Faragonda turned around and looked out of the window before replying: "Bloom"

"WHAT!" Was yelled by everybody.

"That's ridiculous," Sky exclaimed, "Why would Bloom write such a spell?"

"Sky's right that would make no sense at all." Brandon said.

Miss Faragonda now faced everyone and looked at Bloom before saying: "This piece of Paper was found in Bloom's pocket. It's written in Bloom's handwriting and about a week ago Bloom came to Alfea with a request to look in the spell book I just showed to you. At the time I thought nothing of it but now I'm convinced that Bloom looked in that book to find the _heart's desire_s spell." Everyone now stared at Bloom silently urging her to give an explanation. Flora was the first one to voice her thoughts.

"What I don't understand why Bloom has written that spell for both of us. From what I've been told, I wasn't on speaking terms with any of you so why would she write a spell for me?"

"Flora, I believe Bloom wanted to show your future self how she had been and perhaps help her that way. But that's of course a guess and the only one who knows the true reason is our Bloom." Faragonda replied.

Sky, who had been sitting stood up and walked towards Faragonda. "But now that we know how Flora and Bloom got to the future can you write a spell to send them back to their own time?"

Faragonda smiled a bit at this, "I'm sorry Sky but it won't be that easy. Bloom has used a _heart's desires spell _and the only way they stop is when the desire is fulfilled. Writing a spell won't solve this one."

"But you said that the spell was modified so won't it work different now?" Layla said frustrated.

Faragonda sighed at took another good look at the spell. "Perhaps it can be done but I don't think it's going to be easy and it will take a lot of time. It is best if you guys start searching for a way to fulfill the _heart's desires spell_. But in the mean time I will start working on writing a spell that will hopefully send you home."

"That's the spirit," Brandon yelled, "at least now we have a clue about what we're supposed to do."

"But how are we going to solve this spell?" Musa questioned.

"Helia," Flora whispered.

"Huh, what do mean?" Bloom asked.

"I believe we must find Helia to solve my heart's desire." Flora said.

"Then Helia it is," Brandon said and they started discussing their plans for finding Helia.

**A/N: Well this is the last for now, because exams are coming up and I have to study a lot. But as soon as they are over I will continue writing again.**

**Reviews are still very welcome!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I had never thought that I would complete this story one day. I'm so sorry for the people who liked this story and who I have left waiting. There are only a few chapters remaining (That way there was less chance of me not finishing this). I have tried to edit at least some part of the earlier chapters, but it is still a poorly written story. Anyway, I hope to please some people with the continuing of this story. Chapter fourteen will come within a day**

**Chapter thirteen:**

Flora was looking through the window with her forehead leaning against the glass, enjoying the feel of cold glass against her heated skin. She could still barely comprehend what was happening to her. Coming to the future, finding out that she had managed to completely alienate everybody that cared for her and not being certain if she could ever go back to her own time again. Hearing her friends talking in the other room, made her try to suppress a sigh. She knew they were trying to help her, but how could they help with something they didn't even understand? Even if she and Bloom managed to get back to their own time, what would happen to her future self? Would she still live alone in that depressing cottage, completely cut off from the rest of the world, with no hope for the future? Trying to suppress her tears, she closed her eyes, if only she knew what had happened to her future self. Feeling a warm hand on her shoulder, Flora looked up to see Bloom looking at her with a sad smile.

"Are you all right Flora? Don't worry; I am sure that we will get home. They won't give up on us."

Bloom said this with such a determination that she could not help but smile. This at least was something she was very familiar with.

"I am not very worried whether we will get home Bloom. I know they will find a way for us. I am more concerned about how we got in this situation and what will happen to them once we're gone. What happened to make me go insane? I know I lost a child, a terrible loss, but more women lose their child when they're pregnant. Why did I not let Helia comfort me, why did I push everybody away, why did I let this future happen?"

Tears were now running down her cheeks and looking at bloom she saw that she was also crying. Hugging her friend they silently comforted each other.

"I don't have answers Flora, the only thing I know that we have to find a way to go home. Perhaps we can learn from what we have seen here and try to change them in our time."

Looking over Bloom shoulders Flora saw her friends still arguing in the other room. "Have they found Helia yet?" Bloom nodded her head.

"Yes they have found him, finally, right now they are arguing about the best way to get there and who should go…" Noticing the slight irritation in Bloom's voice, Flora repressed a small chuckle.

"They will have to let us come Bloom, since we are the ones that have to meet the demands of the spell. "

"Yes, they will let you come, but apparently being pregnant makes me a disabled person in this time. I will go nuts if I have one more person ask me if I'm okay, after moving two steps, or telling me I shouldn't do something, because it might hurt the baby!"

As hard as she tried Flora could not stop her laughter, the look on Bloom her face made sure it was impossible not to laugh. Finally she was able to control her laughter and look at Bloom. Even though she had not meant it that way, Bloom had been able to improve her mood.

"Sweetie, you know they mean well. You and this baby you are carrying are very important to people of Eraklion and with this strange business going on… I don't blame Sky for worrying."

Bloom sighed and looked with a guilty face at Sky, who was in the other room with his back towards her. "I know he means well, I know that he loves this future version of me deeply, but this constant worrying is going too far. I am a powerful fairy, able to take care of myself, yet I am treated like a glass doll. I am basically not allowed to do anything but sit (or lie) on the couch and smile, pretending to be happy. Wearing awful clothes, being friends with Diaspro…."

"Being friends with Diaspro?"

"Oh yes, did I not tell you that? Apparently she is my best friend now, but the only thing she tries to do, is being close to Sky."

Flora looked at Bloom and saw the frustration, but also a touch of pain in her eyes. 'What had they're futures selves been doing? Is that why Bloom had cast that spell? To make them remember who they once were and what they had lost?'

"I think we should do more than just find a way home Bloom."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"You cast that spell, to see who we once were, but instead it brought us from to the past to this time. Maybe we are here to make a difference, to say the things that were impossible to say for our future selves, to right things that are wrong." Looking at Bloom, Flora hoped that she would understand. For the first time she had some understanding as to why they were here. They would only be able to get back to their own time when things were changed in this time.

"But isn't it dangerous to change things here? We hardly understand the situation here, we don't know exactly the lives of our future selves. So far we have only seen glimpses of it."

"I have no life in this future Bloom! I live in that burned down lifeless cottage, mourning the loss of my unborn child. How could I possibly do something to make it worse? And you have seen enough of your life here as queen, to know that you are unhappy. Don't you see? Our future selves are so deeply involved in the situation that they couldn't see the whole situation, they didn't see a way out. We do, we can change things. We must do our best to improve things here."

A smile appeared in Bloom her face. "You are right Flora, absolutely right, and I am happy to see you got your fighting spirit back. No more playing the victims for us, we will save ourselves this time!"

"I think it should be only the two of us to see Helia, Bloom. Our friends are trying to help us, but after what I did to Helia…. It should be me alone, who talks to him. To find out where things went wrong, how I let myself fall so far down. "She did not want to think yet about what to say to him. The last thing she remembered was being happy, very much in love with him. How much had changed over the years? Did he even still love her, after she pushed him away?

"If that is what you want Flora, and then I will follow you. The only problem is how to get there without anyone following us. I'm pretty sure I won't be able to convince Sky to let us go alone, from what I just heard it is not the safest place in the world where Helia now lives."

That was indeed a big problem. They probably needed a ship to get to the planet and the only one who had access to fast ships was Sky. But they had come this far, they wouldn't back down now. Then an idea occurred to Flora.

"What if we don't tell him? "

"What?"

"We just take the ship in the middle of the night and use it to find Helia. By the time they find out that we are gone, we will have reached our destination. Easy enough I would say."

"Easy? You think that will be easy? Have you forgotten the fact that I am followed everywhere around. This palace is filled with servants who watch my every move. They just won't let me take off with a ship."

"That is why we are going in the middle night and haven't you paid attention in class? There is a very good spell for putting people to sleep. Even if we get caught it wouldn't matter, we can always blame your hormones." The teasing tone in Flora's voice, made it difficult for Bloom to get mad.

"You are a horrible best friend, you know that right." Flora nodded with a grin on her face. "Fine, let's do it." Bloom was about to say more, but the sound of footsteps stopped her. Turning around they saw that it was Brandon.

"Hey are you two coming or not? We are all busy working for you guys, but we can't do it without you. Brandon smiled and guided them inside. "Finally there you are! Don't think that we will just fix your problems all by ourselves." Of course it was Stella who had said this."

"Don't worry Stella, we won't expect you to solve everything." Bloom said smiling.

Sky walked towards Bloom and pulled her into his arms. Feeling that Sky was nervous, Bloom did not refuse the embrace, but allowed him the comfort he needed. "We found Helia, but we have decided that it will be best if you two don't go to him." Sky said, already expecting the resistance from the two women. What he did not expect was that it came foremost from Flora and not Bloom

"What! Why did you decide that? Helia may be the key to getting us back to our time. Of course I need to go see him!" She had expected that they wouldn't let them go by themselves, but to not go at all… She didn't understand that reasoning

"Flora," it was Timmy who intervened, "Helia is currently living on a very remote planet, there is no civilization. It is a planet mostly occupied by… dragons. Giving your... uh... situation... we didn't think that it would be wise to let you go to that planet. It might bring back unpleasant memories…" Timmy had completely turned red and found it difficult to look at Flora, feeling very uncomfortable discussing it.

"And I will not let Bloom anywhere near that planet." Sky said and his grip unconsciously tightened on Bloom. He did not even want to think about something happening to her. Bloom on the other hand tried her best not argue against that statement, if they wanted to escape this evening it would be best not anger Sky. Even when everything inside her screamed to point out that she was not a defenseless creature.

"If you're referring to my accident with a dragon, don't worry, I haven't lived it yet. It won't bring back unpleasant memories, because I don't have them yet." The strong determination with which it was said surprised everyone, this was not the same Flora they had known for a while.

"I think Sky is right Flora, we should not go to that planet. I'm sure they will find Helia and bring him back here. There is no need to put our lives at risk."

Everyone looked shocked and surprised at Bloom. They had been convinced that Bloom would be the most difficult to convince and had spent the last half hour trying to think of a plan to convince her, or at least to make sure she wouldn't go with them. Her easy acceptance was not something they had even considered. Flora saw Bloom's look and quickly understood that it was part of the plan.

"If you really think so Bloom…. Okay then I will follow you then." Flora faked a regretful surrender and saw the wink she got from Bloom.

"I am so happy that you see it that way Bloom," Sky said happily and secretly relieved, he did not want to start a fight with her. "We will leave tomorrow and I am sure that we can bring Helia back here."

"I know you can Sky." Bloom softly kissed him on the lips, feeling a slight pang of guilt for lying to him. "Why don't we go eat something first? It has been a long day and everybody could use some rest." There was no argument against it and they all went to the dining room. Bloom and Sky stayed behind, him refusing to let her go after finally having her in his arms again.

"Bloom," he started, "will you…, will you stay with me tonight?" He looked at her hesitantly and she saw a small blush on his face. "I promise I won't do anything, I swear, but I... eh... feel better when you are close." She saw the hope in his eyes and felt sorry for causing him pain, but she had no other choice. She would not be able to get away if he was with her.

"I'm sorry Sky, I promised Flora I would stay with her. It has been very though on her and she needs someone right now." Bloom quickly looked away, she did not want to see his expression.

"Of course, I understand," The disappointment she heard in his voice made her cringe. "Come on, the others are waiting for us. Shaking off the cold tone, she took his arm and was let to the dining room.

Later that evening Flora and Bloom came together in their room and were ready to leave. "Are you ready to meet Helia Flora?"

"No, I'm not, but I don't have a choice, do I? If we want to change something than I have to see him.

Bloom nodded and motioned for Flora to follow her. Together they disappeared into the night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Finally we are moving further, the time between the updates won't be long.**

**Chapter fourteen:**

"I can't believe we just did that! We made it without anyone seeing us!"

The ship was flying though space and within a few hours it would reach it's destination. Both Flora and Bloom were extremely giddy about having escaped the palace without anyone noticing them. They had entered the coordinates for the planet where Helia was staying and now they could relax a little bit.

"How long do you think it will take before they discover we are gone?" Bloom tried her best to hide it, but Flora noticed a hint of anxiety in her voice.

"If we're lucky they will think that we are very tired and deserve our rest. If we're unlucky, they will discover the sleeping servants very soon. We'll just have to wait and see. Checking the scanner, Flora saw that it had not yet picked up on another ship, which was good news. "We left them a note, so at least they won't think we disappeared in the past.

Bloom smiled at this and leaned relaxed into her chair. "Do you know what you are going to say to Helia? I mean the situation between him and your future self is pretty bad to say the least. He won't be expecting to see you.

"I don't know what to say to him Bloom, I hardly know what happened between him and me for us to become like this. The only think I know is that I love him and I can only hope that part of him still loves me too, that he is willing to hear me out." Both not willing to speak anymore, the rest of the journey continued in silence. When they arrived at their destination, Bloom found a small space to land.

"According to Sky's information does Helia live near this mountain, studying the dragons, but I can't land any closer. You will have to walk the last part yourself. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No Bloom, this is something I need to do alone. It's best if you stay near the ship and watch out for danger." They hugged each other tightly and Flora heard a soft 'good luck' whispered in her ear.

Gathering all her courage, she walked off the ship into the wilderness. According to the map it would be a half hour journey towards the foot of the mountain. Being surrounded by the beautiful nature calmed her nerves, she was after all the nature fairy. After a long walk she reached the mountain, she heard the sounds of dragons flying, which made her weary, but it sounded like they were far away. Looking around she hoped to see some sign of civilization, something that indicated that Helia lived here. She could feel the disappointment creeping up in her and tried her best to suppress it. She had come this far, she wasn't going to back down now. Walking further into the jungle, she suddenly stopped when saw a figure sitting on a rock, sketching a dragon that lay sleeping nearby. Frozen solid she did not know what do. How should she approach him? What should she say? Before she had even decided what to do, she saw Helia's eyes looking in her direction. His face in obvious shock when he recognized her. After what seemed like an eternity, he woke up from his shock and walked towards her.

Without saying anything he took her arm and let her away from the dragon and to his house. Placing her in a chair, he walked towards the window and seemed at loss as what to say to her.

"Helia…," Flora started.

"What are you doing here?" She was shocked by the coldness in his tone and did not know how to respond to it at first.

"I don't know why you're here Flora, but you should leave at once." His eyes were hidden behind his hair and his voice was as cold as ice. It made her sad, when she compared this Helia to the version she had known only a few days ago.

"I'm here to see you, I needed to see you." Flora kept looking at him, hoping he would look back at her, hoping to see some part of his love for her that had not died yet.

"You're too late Flora, I won't let you drag me back into that darkness again. I barely survived the last time. Go home!"

Tears were welling up in her eyes, she had to make him listen to her! "I'm not the Flora who did that you Helia, that wasn't me."

Surprised at her words he turned around and looked at her for the first time. "What are you talking about?"

Flora told her everything that happened to her and he listened quietly. At first Helia looked interested, but the more she told him, the more the dark and angry look appeared on his face again. "If you really are the Flora from the past, then what are you doing here? Did you think that by coming here, you could fix everything? That everything that has happened would just go away, that we would live happily ever after? Just go away and leave me alone!" Helia left the cabin in a rage. The look of almost complete hatred she saw on his face shook her very soul, 'he didn't love her anymore?' 'No! That could not be.' Running after him, she took his arm and pulled him towards her, making him stop and look at her. Tears were now freely running down her face.

"Wait! Just hear me out! I didn't come here to fix everything Helia. I came here because I need your help. The only way I can get home is when I understand what has happened here Helia. I need to know why I became this way. Tell me, why did I spiral into insanity? Why am I living alone in that burned cottage? Why are we not together anymore?" Helia ripped his arm away from her touch like it burned, dealing another blow to her already bruised soul.

"You can ask anybody what happened, you don't need me for that."

"I do! I do need you for that! Because I don't understand it at all. I know we have lost our child, but that alone could not send me into this state. There has to be more, please, you are the only one who can help with that. I know that it is painful for you to talk about. I know you hate me now, but there was a time when you didn't. "It became too painful for Flora to speak anymore, it felt like her soul was being ripped into a thousand pieces.

After a long silence Helia spoke again. "I don't hate you Flora, I could never hate you. But seeing you is so incredibly painful, I just want to leave it behind. I actually felt some hope when I saw you again, but knowing it isn't the real you… What difference would it make if I talked to you? It won't change anything between me and the Flora I know." Together they walked back to the house, afraid to break the silence.

"You are right when you say the loss of our child wasn't everything, it was what our child stood for that gave the final blow. Helia placed himself on his chair, looking like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulder. It was the first time Flora saw a softer version of the Helia in this time. "Please carry on," she softly encouraged him.

Helia sighed, but found the strength to continue. "We were so happy together, buying our perfect house, there was nothing that could break that apart. But in one day that was all over, everything changed, and I could do nothing to change it."

"What happened Helia? Why did we break?"

"After our school time, we went back to your home planet and you grew closer to your sister than ever before. You saw less of your friends, because they were at different planets. One day you were supposed to go with her to Magix, but you got a call from Bloom and you went to her instead. Your sister was furious at you and she decided to go alone. That day there broke out a fight between some fairies and witches. Eight people were killed, including your sister….."

"Rose? Rose is dead? No that's impossible!" Flora looked in panic at Helia. He had to be lying, her little sister could not be dead. Pain was written all over Helia's face and Flora knew at that moment that he told the truth.

"I wish it was Flora, I really wish it was. After you found out what had happened, you were overcome with grief and guilt. You pretended to be okay, but you built a wall around yourself. Everyone told you time and time again that what had happened wasn't your fault, that she still could have died even if you had come with her, that it was an accident, but you didn't listen. You continued to blame yourself. After a while you started working again and I hoped that you were beginning to heal, to let go of some of the pain, but you were still surrounded by an aura of sadness."

Standing up Helia walked toward the window, finding it easier to talk when he didn't have to look in Flora her eyes. "Then you discovered that you were pregnant… It was the first time I saw you smile again in a very long time. Especially when you discovered that you were carrying a girl, I even believed I had the Flora I knew back again. You named our baby Rose and she consumed your every thought. I had to make the nursery immediately and I knew you were obsessing a bit, but everything was better than that sadness again. I believe you know the end of it….."

"I lost the child…"

"Yes, and to you it was like losing your sister all over again. In your eyes you once again failed to protect the people you loved. You went completely insane. I'm sorry, I don't know a different word to describe it. The only thing you did was sitting in a corner in the nursery, saying you were sorry…"

"I really tried Flora, you have to believe me!" Helia turned towards Flora. Tears were forming in his eyes and the pain in his voice went straight through her heart. "I tried everything to reach out to you, but nothing I did mattered. You were slowly destroying yourself and taking me with you…. I was also grieving our daughter, I was grieving for you, but I couldn't take it anymore. It was not possible to live that way anymore. I had to move on, and so I left you. I moved to this planet, trying to find a way to heal."

Flora could hardly comprehend anything that Helia had said. She knew that something terrible had to have happened, but this? No, this was not something that she could have imagined. This was not the future that she had hoped for herself.

"Are you healing?"

A surprised look appeared on his face. "What?"

"I asked, are you healing?" Flora spoke with a soft determined voice. "You don't look healed to me." She took his hands at let him back to the chair, kneeling in front of him. "I am so terribly sorry for what I did to you. I can't understand the pain that you have been through, but what I do know Helia is being here isn't helping you either. I lied to you earlier, I did come here to fix us. Because I can't believe in a future without you in it. My future self must have been so caught in her own grief that she could not see anything else, blind to the fact that Rose would not have wanted her to stop living."

"You can't change anything Flora, it's hopeless. You are right, I am unhappy, for I still love you. I don't think I can even stop loving you. But the situation that we were in, I can't go back to it again, I won't. If you leave, she will still be the same."

"I can't guarantee that she will be different once I leave Helia, but you will be. I know you remember how we once were, our love is strong enough to conquer anything, even this. We will never be completely happy if we aren't together."

Helia pulled Flora forward until their foreheads touched each other. "What do you want me to do?"

"Fight Helia, be mad at her, force her to open her eyes. I don't ask you to fix everything at once, but please don't give up on me. Please… "

Pulling her completely into his arms he whispered into her ear. "Don't ask me that Flora, I would do anything for you, but that's too much."

Flora gently cupped his face into her hands. "I know, it's not fair of me to ask that of you, but I have to. I want to go back to the past, knowing I will still have you. Otherwise there is no reason for me to go back, I will have no future. Once you get through to her she will have the rest of her life to make up with you. You can find happiness again."

Staring into her eyes, he knew that would be impossible to refuse her request. He loved her too much. "All right, I give you my word. I won't give up on you."

A broad smile appeared on Flora's face and she gave him a soft kiss. "Thank you, you won't regret it. Will you come back with me to Eraklion? Bloom is already waiting for me."

He shook his head. "I can't Flora, I know I just gave you my promise, but it is too soon. I need time to process what has happened today. You go back with Bloom and do whatever you need to do to get home. I will come when everything is back to normal."

Flora hesitated a bit, she preferred that he went back with them, but she understood that it was too soon. She had already asked more the she should have. "Okay then, if that is what you want. I won't ask for more." She hugged him tightly, conveying all her love to him. He hugged her strongly back, reluctantly letting her go after a while. They both stood up and walked out of the house

"Farewell Flora, be safe."

"Goodbye Helia…"

Slowly Flora walked towards the jungle, to where the ship was. Looking back she saw Helia still standing in front of the house, watching her, and somewhere deep inside she knew things were going to be okay.


	15. Chapter 15

**Future Revealed**

**Thank you all for the kind reviews! This chapter will focus on Bloom, although I liked writing the previous Flora centered chapter. Keep in mind that at the start of the story Bloom and Flora were starting their third year.**

**Chapter fifteen:**

The roars of the dragons and the rustling of the wind were the only things that could be heard on the lonely planet. For years it had been left undisturbed, no man that had dared to enter it, but that had changed recently. The man they eventually had come to tolerate. He had done nothing much but observe them and draw paintings, but the two young women irritated the dragons. What if more humans would come to their planet? They started flying circles above the ship, looking for a way to destroy it. Bloom, who had been waiting in the ship, noticed the dragons hovering over the ship and hoped that Flora would return soon. If they would attack, she should be able to defend herself, shouldn´t she? She still had her powers, but were they still the same as she remembered? It was likely that as she got older, her powers also changed and matured. Would she be able to control them? Realizing that that was probably also a reason why the others did not want her to come, she bit back frustrated sigh and checked the scanners for a sign of Flora. Her prayers were heard, when suddenly Flora appeared inside the ship. Bloom noticed Flora's swollen red eyes and her heart went out to her friend, that couldn't have been an easy conversation. A part of her had been hoping to see Helia appear with Flora, but it seemed she had been unsuccessful.

"Bloom, we have to go! The dragons are not accepting our presence here anymore."

"I know, I have been waiting for you to come back. You are the only one….?"

Quickly nodding Flora took her seat next to Bloom and helped her prepare to launch the ship. Within a few moments the ship took off, hearing the victory roars of the dragons behind them.

"He isn't ready to come back yet… My future self has damaged him immensely. I couldn't ask him to come back with me also. " Bloom conveyed her sympathies to Flora, she was curious about what happened, but first they had to decide their destination.

"Where are we going to next, back to Eraklion?"

"Would you mind bringing me to Marigold first? I need to see somebody there."

"Of course, if that is what you want. Will you be okay there alone for a while? I think it's time for me to talk to Sky."

Stating that she would not mind, Flora entered the coordinates for Marigold and the ship set off on its course. It was a long journey, which left enough time for Flora to tell Bloom about all that had happened. Bloom had difficulty accepting the things that she was told. How could those horrible things have happened in Flora her future? What did she do to deserve to live through tragedy after tragedy? A part of her was also feeling shame on complaining so much about her own future. Her "difficulties" were nothing compared to Flora's. Their talk was interrupted by the flickering of a red light on the display.

"What is that?" Flora asked.

"I think it's an incoming communication, this is why we always would let other people fly the ship when we would go on missions. They actually knew how the ships worked" Bloom responded with a grin on her face. "Let me see of this works." With a few touches she was able to activate the communication screen.

"BLOOM!"

The angry high pitched voice coming out of the speakers was of such a volume that it blew Flora and Bloom away. Looking at the screen they saw the angry face of Stella.

"Uh... hi Stella." Bloom replied with a sheepish look on her face.

"Don't you 'hi' me! What were you thinking leaving in the middle of the night? Do you any idea how worried I was, when I heard this morning that you were gone. Worrying gives me WRINKLES! How could you be so stupid and Flora….!" Before Stella could say anymore, she was dragged away by Brandon who mouthed a 'sorry' to Bloom and Flora. Next they saw Sky appear in front of the screen. Instead of the angry face Bloom had expected, she only saw the hurt and disappointment on his face. She would have preferred his anger, that was less painful then this expression.

"Where are you?" He calmly asked

"On our way to Marigold." It was Flora who had answered him, seeing that Bloom was not able to respond. Bloom will bring me there, before she will return to Eraklion.

Rubbing his fingers on his forehead, as if trying to stop a headache, Flora noticed that Sky was trying to control himself before responding.

"All right, I will wait for you then Bloom."

"WHAT! Are you insane, go get them now!" Stella's voice could be heard clearly in the background.

"Be careful, and good luck Flora." The last they saw before the screen turned black was Sky's calm face. Looking at each other, neither of them knew what to say.

"Bloom…"

Bloom did not respond. Trying to push away her guilt, she kept looking at the scanners, not willing to talk about what just happened. The rest of the journey was filled with simple chit-chat, since they both were reluctant to discuss the serious things at the moment. Landing the ship near the burned down cottage, Bloom looked at Flora.

"Are you going to be okay here?"

Flora nodded and placed a communicator in her pocket, before walking off the ship.

"I need to do something here. I will communicate with you in a while. We won't be leaving this future any time soon I'm afraid. Good luck with Sky Bloom. Just remember that you love each other"

Smiling, Bloom hugged Flora, while the tears were running down her face. "These stupid hormones…"

Flora laughed and wiped them off her face. "Be grateful that you are pregnant."

"I am Flora, I really am. Now enough with these tears, I have a husband to talk to. "

Waving to each other, Bloom boarded the ship once again and travelled back to Eraklion. She walked off the ship and was surprised to see that there were no servants waiting upon her. That heavy feeling on her heart that she had been feeling for a while, only intensified. Moving further she saw Sky standing in front of the entrance, clearly waiting for her. Unable to look at his face, Bloom kept staring at the ground. Even when she stood right in front of him, she could not look at his face.

"Bloom….. are you okay. Do you have any injuries?" The tenderness and the worry she heard in his voice made her finally look at him. The worried expression on his face brought out her tears again. Shaking her head to state the contrary, Bloom was pulled into a warm embrace.

"I'm glad, I would not have known what to do if anything had happened to you." Taking her hand he led her to their bedroom. He placed her on the bed and presented her with a warm meal and something to drink. "Here eat up, I don't think you have had anything to eat since yesterday."

Bloom could only stare at him, not knowing what to do.

"What?" Sky placed a knife and fork into her hands.

"Why are you not yelling at me?"

"Do you want me to yell at you then?"

"No….But I at least expected some anger, a reaction like Stella."

Sighing Sky placed himself on the bed next to Bloom. "I was angry this morning Bloom, extremely angry. What did you expect after I was woken up by the guards, stating that a ship was stolen and that several of the servants were placed under a sleeping spell? Of course I knew that it had been you and Flora, but I should have seen that coming. I have known you long enough to know that you would never give up that easily. It had been the plan all along, hadn't it? You did not want to stay with me last night, because you were afraid I would notice you missing sooner. And I fell for it completely, hoping that you really had changed your mind. So no, I'm not mad at you. If I should be mad at anyone it is myself. I'm just grateful that you came back unharmed."

"I did not even leave the ship…."

Smiling, Sky fed her piece of fruit, glad that she was once again where she belonged. "I'm glad to hear that, but it didn't make it less dangerous. But did you accomplish what you wanted, did Flora see Helia? "

Bloom feeling very relieved that Sky was not angry at her, started to relax a bit more and slowly ate her meal. "Yes she did, and she managed to talk to him. She can't fix everything that has happened, but I think she made a start."

"Does that mean that the spell has been completed? Will everything go back to normal soon?" The hope was rising up in him. He really did want his wife back.

Bloom looked up at him and pushed the food aside. Did he not understand? "No….," she started slowly, "I think that it will take more than that. Unless the others have found a way back? Has Faragonda found anything yet?"

"No they have not. But why do you think that it will not be enough? You casted that spell for Flora, so she could find her heart's desire and return to her normal self. You said she found Helia. That should be enough."

"Sky, that spell was for Flora, but it was also meant for _me_. It was written so that we both could find our heart's desire, to see who we once were. Flora is not the only one who has to change things…."

Jumping up from the bed, Sky paced irritated in front of the fireplace. It reminded Bloom of the night that she first came here.

"That's ridiculous! Why would Bloom do that? We were completely happy together. There was no reason for her to write such a spell for herself." Seeing Bloom's skeptical face he turned towards her, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"You think she was unhappy? Why would she be happy? She has everything she could ever want for."

Bloom paused a moment, before replying. It was obvious that Sky had difficulty with the thought and she did not want to hurt him further.

"Sky, why did you call for Diaspro when I first came here?"

"Huh? What do you mean? She is a great friend to you. Why wouldn't I call her?"

Trying not to roll her eyes, Bloom continued. "From the second she came here, the only thing she did was clinging to you or talk about how wonderful she would have been as queen. I do not remember my relationship with her, but I do know one thing. I will never be friends with that woman."

"And that is why you think my Bloom is unhappy, because of Diaspro?" Sky could hardly keep the tone of disbelieve out of his voice.

"No, it's not just that. Why am I wearing this ridiculous dresses? They are beautiful for a party, but why am I wearing them all they long?" Why not something more comfortable?"

"Because you're the queen of Eraklion of course, but enough of this nonsense. Make your point, because you're talking nonsense. He stated with a touch of arrogance in his voice.

Unable to stop her anger, Bloom no longer worried about hurting Sky and told him what she had been long trying to say. "I'm saying that I don't recognize this woman my future self has become Sky. This doll like version, who is friends with Diaspro, wears frustrating dresses, is followed around by servants all day long and does nothing all day long but sit on her behind! And I think she realized too that this was not the woman she wanted to become."

"I am a powerful fairy, I have fought many evil forces, and I have the dragon fire. Why do you need to worry about me all the time? My pregnancy is not a reason for you put me away in a golden cage! And…."

"Enough! I have heard enough, thank you. According to you I am the sole reason that she was miserable. I'm very glad that you told me I'm such a monster."

Shocked, Bloom instantly felt regret for her harsh words. She did not plan for it to come out like this.

"Sky… I did not mean..."

Without even looking at her, Sky left the room, slamming the door behind him. Bloom noticed that her hands were shaking. 'What had she done?'

**Another heavy chapter, but it was necessary. The next chapter will be up on the weekend. Reviews help me write faster, so if you want to express your thought, I would like to hear them.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Future revealed**

**Dizzy, thank you for the kind review! I feel honored by the compliment. **

**A/N: This story is almost finished. To make sure that I won't lose inspiration, I will try to write as soon as possible. It will be finished this time. This chapter will have both Flora and Bloom. *Hopes anyone will have remembered Richard* **

**Chapter sixteen:**

Running out of the door, Bloom didn't see Sky anywhere anymore.

"Dammit, Where did he go!" First she decided to try his study, but there was no trace of him there. She had no clue where to go next. She barely knew the way around here, he could be anywhere by now. Trying to stay calm, Bloom suddenly spotted a familiar face.

"Richard!" Hearing his name called and seeing who had called him, he stopped and bowed down to his queen.

"My lady, can I help you?" He curiously looked at her, wondering what had happened.

"Have you seen Sky, I need to see him immediately."

"Have you tried his study ma'am?

"Yes, I already tried that, he's not there. We… eh... had a bit of a fight, he misunderstood what I said. So I really, _really _need to see him now okay?"

Wondering what exactly happened between them, but knowing that he had no right to ask, Richard repressed his curiosity. "One of the king's favorite places is near the lake, his majesty often goes there when he needs to think."

"Thank you!" Bloom gave him a firm hug, surprising the young servant, before storming off towards the lake. Discovering that she still had a pretty good condition, Bloom approached the lake. At first she thought that it had been for nothing, she could not see him anywhere. Just when she was about to leave, she spotted him on a rock, throwing rocks in the lake. She quietly approached and sat down on a rock near him. He did not acknowledge her presence but continued to throw stones into the lake. Seeing that he would not say anything, she started the conversation.

"I'm sorry Sky, I lost my temper back there. I did not mean it in that way. It was not what I planned to tell you."

She could hear Sky huffing and he threw a stone as far as he could. "Oh you didn't mean anything did you? I think you did mean anything you said Bloom, so don't try to talk your way out of it.

"Don't be like this Sky, it won't help anything. His biting and harsh tone made Bloom regret coming to see him. Perhaps it had been better if she had waited a bit for him to cool down.

Turning towards her, she saw his surprised, but more importantly, his angry face. It made her feel very small.

"How did you want me to react Bloom? Did you expect me to say that you were completely right? Of course I made my wife unhappy, of course I'm putting her in cage!"

"I love her! She is my everything. And yes I'm very protective of her. As king I have many enemies, people will try to hurt me by hurting Bloom, and I can't let that happen. You know what has happened to Flora, how she lost her child and the grief that destroyed her. I do not want her to share that same fate."

Bloom kept feeling guiltier and guiltier after every word Sky said. She had been so obsessed by her own frustrations that she had not even tried to see things from his point of view.

I…I did not know that you meant it that way Sky, but what I just said… I did not mean to imply that she was completely unhappy.

"Then what did you mean Bloom, because I can't see anything else in it."

This time she chose her words carefully, not wanting a repeat of what happened earlier.

"That spell was originally meant to show them their past selves, to let them see who they once were. But somewhere along the way something went wrong and instead of just seeing their past selves, it brought us back here. I truly believe she originally wanted to use the spell to help Flora, because she is the one with the real problems. Compared to what she went through, I have no right to complain, I know that."

But she changed the spell Sky, it was for Flora and _herself_. I think she also wanted to see how she had changed. I haven't been here long and I don't pretend to know exactly how my future self her mind works, but I find it difficult to recognize this life. And it's not about the dresses or being apparently friends with Diaspro, that's all minor details, it's about the thought behind it.

I love that I am married to you, I love that I am carrying your child, that is what I always wanted. But this is not the kind of queen I wanted to be, hidden away in the palace, doing not very much. At first I thought that it was because of my memory loss, but I found that this is pretty much her daily life. When I pictured my future I had hoped to be a little more…useful."

For a while there was nothing but silence, Bloom noticed that Sky had calmed down and was thinking about her words. At last the silence was broken by Sky.

"If she was unhappy about this, why would she not say anything to me?"

"I don't know Sky, perhaps things have changed so gradually that she did not notice it until recently or she was afraid to hurt your feeling. There could be different reasons. You will have to ask her that yourself." Bloom took Sky's hand in her hand gently rubbed it. She hated the fact that she was hurting him once again, but if she ever wanted to get home it had to be done."

"You mean, if she ever returns."

"She will return Sky, I promise you that."

"I never realized that it could be bothering her, I was too busy to realize that there was not only happiness in our lives."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, she should have said something to you. She should not even let happen to her."

Sky pulled Bloom towards him and held her tightly in his embrace. "Thank you, for telling me this. I want to do anything to make her happy."

"I know, that is why I love you so much."

Sitting on his lap, Bloom felt Sky softly kissing her forehead. "I'm so sorry for hurting you, you did not deserve that after everything that you have done for me."

"I forgive you Bloom." Do you have any idea how to go back to your own time? I mean, Flora has talked to Helia and you have talked to me, is that enough? I like you, but I want my wife back, the one who remembers our wedding, who will sleep in my bed."

Bloom chuckled at his last sentence. "Someone who will not wake up screaming when she notices that you're naked."

"Preferably yes…"

"I had hoped that after talking to you, we would magically disappear again, but that seems not to be happening. There must be more that we have to do."

Sighing in disappointment, Sky stood up and carried Bloom towards the palace in his arms. "In the meanwhile you can stay in the palace with me. Stella and the others will all be wanting to speak with you." Bloom put her arms around his neck and let herself be carried away.

On Marigold Flora walked towards the burned down cottage. She knew Bloom wanted her to come back with her to Eraklion, but if she was to change this future, she could not ignore this place any longer. This house that once had been the symbol of their love now was the symbol of their downfall. But she would fix it, she had to restore it to its old glory.

She hoped she had correctly remembered the spells that were used to restore Alfea when it was destroyed by the witches. Calling on her powers and chanting the spell, she felt the magic flowing through the air. Slowly she saw the cottage changing to its original form. Half way through, she took a break, it took much more energy out of her then she expected.

Perhaps she could visit Miss Elina, she hadn't had the chance to tell her everything that happened yet. Flora walked over to the house and knocked on the door.

"Elina, are you there?"

Not hearing any response, she carefully opened the door. Elina was already an elderly lady, something could have happened to her. Walking through the house, Flora called out her name, but there was nobody home. Just about when she was to leave to house, her eyes fell on something familiar in.

In the hallway hang a silver mirror. 'That was the same mirror as they saw in Alfea. This was the mirror that brought them here!' Shocked she stood frozen on the floor, looking at the mirror. Before more thought could occur, footsteps were heard in the house. Startled Flora quickly turned around and saw Elina standing in the doorway with a sly smile on her face.

"So you finally noticed the mirror I see, I had hoped that you had figured it out a lot sooner than this."

Stunned Flora at first did not know how to respond. "How…Why…? I thought that Bloom was the one that got us here, the spell…"

Sitting down in an old chair, Elina made herself comfortable. "Yes, Flora you are right, Bloom was the one that cast the spell, but she got a little help from me. Now sit down and I will tell you what you need to know."


	17. Chapter 17

**Future revealed**

**A/N: No, I haven't abandoned this story again fortunately. Sorry for the late update. The end is almost in sight. Makes me feel kinda sad after so many years **

**Chapter seventeen:**

Sitting down on one of the chairs, she looked around in the room. How long ago had it been since she walked into this house for the first time? When she had woken up, scared and alone, in the burned down cottage this had been the first place where she found any comfort. Betrayal was the strongest emotion on her mind right now, no comfort was found here anymore. If Elina was the person that had brought Bloom and her to the future, why did she not say so? A lot of hurt could have been spared if they had known the truth from the start.

"Don't look so sad Flora, from all the things you have seen and heard since you've been here, this can hardly be the most difficult one to understand."

Elina had walked back into the room with something to drink and settled herself into a comfortable chair across the one where Flora was sitting.

"Do you think I could live so close to you and do nothing while seeing you in such despair? I do have a heart Flora…"

Flora tried her best to reply without displaying the bitterness she felt welling up inside of her. If she wanted to know what had happened, she had to remain calm.

"I don't know if you have a heart Elina, I don't know you at all… Why did you not say anything when I first came here? When I was lost and confused, why did you not tell me that you brought me here? Why did you not tell me of all the terrible things that had happened to me? Things could have been so much easier if I had known the truth from the start. "

Her eyes stared accusingly at Elina, waiting for answers. Elina looked back at her, with something that resembled guilt.

"Would it have easier, if you had known the truth? Would you have believed me, if I told you everything that has happened here?"

"I don't know, you never gave me that chance." Flora threw back at her.

A small chuckle escaped Elina and she took a small sip from her beverage before continuing.

"You're right Flora, I never gave you the chance, but don't think that was easy. I doubted very much whether to tell you the truth or not. In the end I decided not to, as you know. That was not to hurt you further, on the contrary, I thought it would help you with your task here."

Taking Flora's hands in her own hands, she leaned closer towards her.

"Believe me, I care about you, and everything I have done was to help you my child."

Her heart started to trust this woman, it told her that she was telling the truth, but her mind was still in doubt, the sting of betrayal too fresh. Too many questions where still left unanswered.

"Then why did you bring me here? What is this task you are talking about? And why did pretend that it was the Bloom of this time that had brought us here?"

"You have many questions that need to be answered so I will start by telling what really happened. Let me tell my story and if you have still questions you can ask them later."

Leaning back in her chair Elina paused a moment, trying to find the right words, before telling her story.

"I already told you how I met you for the first time and why your house was burned down*. What I told you then was the truth. Just not the complete truth. I did not tell you about your sister or what our relationship really was."

"The truth is Flora, you saved my life. I have known a lot of sorrow and grief in my life and I handled that by becoming bitter and cynical. Till you came along and lifted my spirits. I have never met someone with such a pure heart as yours and don't think I ever will."

"So when your sister died and you became consumed by grief, I tried to help you, but I do not possess the same talent you have. I could only watch and see how your loved ones tried to help you and see them failing also. I thought you were lost forever when your friend Bloom came to me."

"Bloom came to see you?" Flora cried out in surprise.

Elina nodded her head and continued. "Yes, Bloom approached me. I did not pretend that Bloom had a part in bringing you here, because it was her plan. She came to me, telling me she had an idea to help you, and herself with it."

"The heart's desire spell she had written was supposed to show you your past selves and hopefully remind you of whom you once were. But I doubted her plan, did not think it was going to have enough impact on you to really confront yourself. For Bloom perhaps it would have been enough, her problems were very small compared to yours, but you needed something bigger. Something that could break through those walls of grief and guilt you had built around you."

"So I lied to Bloom and told her she had made a mistake with her spell. I rewrote the spell for her, without her knowing that the new spell would have a very different effect then the one she expected."

"Together we walked towards the house and (with much difficulty) convinced you to take part. The mirror you saw in the hall was the tool we used. Bloom thought that through that mirror you both could see your past. What she didn't know was that my adjustments had made it a portal, bringing your past selves into this time and leaving them trapped into a reality behind the mirror."

"The only thing I did not expect was the fact that the spell did not work immediately. The mirror remained a normal mirror when we tried it, disappointing both you and Bloom. She went home and I promised her that I would look into it, trying to find out what went wrong. And for a few days I really did believe I had made a mistake. Till you showed up at my doorstep…"

Elina did not seem inclined to continue and Flora realised that this was all the old lady was willing to tell her. But that was not good enough for her, she needed to know everything if they were ever to return home.

"What does that mean, trapped in a reality behind the mirror? And why did you want to bring us here? It doesn't make any sense…"

"Flora…," Elina sighed and looked with a weary expression. "I think I have told you more than enough, the rest is irrelevant. I'm tired. If you want more answers come back tomorrow."

Not willing to back down, Flora kept pressing her until she finally relented.

"All right, if you insist I will answer these last two questions, but after that you leave me be for today. You still have to finish restoring your home."

"Only looking at how she has been, would not have been inducement for her to change, too open her heart once again. But I hope that by removing her from the current reality and actually seeing how her past self reacts to this situation, will open her eyes. Give her the new perspective she needs to start living once again."

"They have been able to see everything that has happened here Flora."

"But how is that possible? The mirror that you enchanted hangs here. That is the mirror that brought us here"

"The spells does not only work on this mirror Flora, anything that works like a mirror, like water and glass, allows them to see in this reality. As long as there was anything like that present, they will have been able to see you. The only thing I made sure off was that my spell only affected you and Bloom"

"Now I have answered most of your questions. I have talked long enough, we will talk again tomorrow."

Without fully realising what was happening, Flora was standing outside the cottage, watching the door close on her.

"Wait..!" She managed to cry out in amazement, but it was too late, the door was already closed. She had wanted to ask how they were supposed to get back. But knew that that question would have to wait till tomorrow, no matter how badly she wanted the answer.

Today she would fix the cottage and tomorrow she would go home, she was sure of it.

*See chapter seven

**Next chapter will it be time to go home. Reviews are very much welcomed, would love to hear what people think and it's a great encouragement to write faster.**


End file.
